One by One
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Welcome to the El Mundo! The only cruise line on the seven seas offering a real murder investigation. Wait, what!  The murder was by a Nation?  The search begins for the killer.  Contains some OCs.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Prologue: The One and Only Wolfgang Klein

_Hello and welcome to the 'El Mundo' cruise through the Mediterranean Sea. Thank you for bearing with us through the Emergency procedures. These measures are just precautionary. Now, to brighter news. We have officially cleared the Strait of Gibraltar and are now heading north. After rounding France and going through the Tyrrhenian sea between Corsica and Italy we will go south and head between Sicily and Malta. Finally we will be landing in Greece. From the crew of the 'El Mundo' we hope you will enjoy your stay and we hope you have a good time._

With everything going on in the world, Wolfgang Klein thought he deserved a vacation. This isn't what he had in mind. A full cruise on the Mediterranean with officials from over thirty different countries, _how boring_. It was bad enough that the stress of the other dignitaries was on his shoulders, but this was awful. He used to be able to escape them whenever he wanted to. On a cruise, that was nearly impossible.

It didn't help that he was the newly elected Prime Minister of Germany. They had picked what they thought was a kind and wonderful man that was going to move Germany into the new age and catapult it forward. That didn't happen. People in the higher government and people with huge security clearance knew him for what he really was: A Horrible Man.

Wolfgang woke up feeling a small headache from the alcohol he had consumed the day before. According to him, alcohol consumption didn't need to ever have a limit, even when the you are getting a little touchy feely with the Japanese Prime Minister. He hoped that the man would forgive him for not keeping his hands in the right place.

He had a meeting with many of the other heads of state in about two hours, but decided that he should consult with someone with what the actual meeting was about. He got ready to go to the Gym, something he almost never does. Although, if you were look at his schedule on the cruise you would say he was almost a gym fanatic. After going up two floors though the elevator, he reached the gym on the eleventh floor.

It was then that he had remembered that he should have told his security where he was going. After looking behind him, it was obvious that his security had already followed him. He keeps getting yelled at by his head security person to actually tell them where he is going. He thought about how much of an annoying prick his head of security was.

He walked into the gym to find it practically empty at this time of day. The few there were being taught Yoga by some Asian with chopped off black hair. He looked like he was doing a pretty good job at it. There was a small line in the back to some guy whose head was wrapped with many cloths. It was incredibly weird.

After a few minutes on some work out machine that Wolfgang had no way of knowing how to use, a tall, bulky man with combed back blonde hair finally approached him.

"Ludwig, finally, I need to talk to you."

"About the meeting?" The man said gruffly. Ludwig was very strong and stern. Not that Wolfgang would ever admit to being scared of anything, Ludwig was something else. Just the German's _presence_ made him feel uneasy. Or maybe that was the hangover talking.

"Yes…um, what is it on?" Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Lately Wolfgang has been making people do that a little too often. Then, Ludwig started mumbling about some Italian, but Wolfgang couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"Ludwig? The fuck? Are you going crazy in your old age?" The German whipped his head sharply to hear the other man.

"Sorry boss. Anyway the meeting is about the economy and how…"

About thirty minutes later, Wolfgang left Ludwig to tend to the gym as he went back into his room. In the hallway to his room he got to see a room service cart. A beautiful woman with long brown hair in a service outfit was coming out of a room. Wolfgang smiled as he walked by, smirking, he took a little of the woman's skirt and flipped it up into the air.

The woman quickly turned around to smack the person who did it, but was caught by her brown haired, green eyed male companion who gestured to Wolfgang as if to say, "Look who it is." The woman quickly put her hand down in frustration. The man kept staring at him, making Wolfgang feel uncomfortable, but he kept moving.

After a shower and getting dressed Wolfgang was almost ready to leave again. He was trying to put some important papers together for the meeting. His head Security man came in, making sure to check up on the Prime Minister.

"Noah, sometimes there are just too many papers to keep track of." Wolfgang said. In between the papers were some pieces of cardboard. Noah Ashwood gestured to the newly drank bottle next to the Prime Minister.

"It is when you have drunk a whole bottle of beer, sir." Wolfgang got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm fine." Noah quickly picked up the papers, leaving the cardboard, his boss had left behind and rushed to tell the other men that their boss was moving.

After getting into the elevator it occurred to Wolfgang that he had no idea on where he was going. It took a minute, but he decided to go to the Guest Services. Having people work for him was the best and with this nice little detour he may even miss half the meeting.

Guest Services was supposed to have friendly people ready to assist people. These odd looking people looked like you should run away from them. One of the Guest Services people was asleep, so he went to the blonde that smiled peacefully.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The man asked. Man? This was definitely some young kid…good, Wolfgang thought, maybe he could get the child labor laws of his country to be a little looser. This guy definitely didn't look like he got paid much.

"Where is the main conference room?" Wolfgang asked. The kid typed something into a computer and looked at him.

"It's on the fourth floor and to the right, Mr. Klein." Wolfgang smiled, thinking that everyone should know his name and this kid was certainly proving his point more. Wolfgang started to leave the Guest Services area. The man with dark hair was still asleep, face first into the counter. There was a quite enthusiastic Asian man with a long pony tail going on about excursions in the Mediterranean Sea. The last man looked threatening, Wolfgang was glad he didn't have to exchange money because he definitely didn't want to get near that guy.

Getting off at the sixth level made it so that Wolfgang could have more time to himself. While there he ran into a young girl who couldn't be older than fifteen. She had bumped into him and cutely asked if he had seen a kid that was about six. He said no and secretly thought that he couldn't wait until she was legal. She left down the right hall and told two boys with light hair and the girl's age that she had gone down the left hallway.

After strolling around for about thirty minutes, Noah Ashwood made an appearance, catching him so that he would have to attend the meeting.

The meeting was quite boring in almost every way. There was no talking about Wolfgang, drinking, or girls, so it was especially bad. The other officials from around the world were there and this 'economy' thing was quite boring. He couldn't even remember what was wrong with it.

Halfway through there was a young intern that came in and everyone paused to watch him, since he had severely interrupted the meeting. The man was Avery Alexandria and was working for the government from Switzerland. Apparently, he was so accident prone that he interrupted every meeting the dignitaries had had for the last two days, which was quite a few.

Finally, it was over and he wanted to go eat, because there were some stingy people in the meeting that wouldn't let him eat or drink while inside the meeting area. Quite rude, in his opinion, they were practically making him starve himself on a boat that was full of food.

He was walking towards the restaurant that he was to go to that night when he saw the captain down a hallway. The man had white hair and was quite bulky. There were two girls who flanked him, one quite a beauty, and the other with big boobs. The beaut was hanging off his arm.

The dining room for this restaurant, French theme, was quite beautiful to look at. The German PM just sat back, wishing his phone would work so that he could text that girl that he had come quite fascinated with. She was busty and curvy, perfect for him. She was young and it took a while for them to get together. Well…she _is _an ambassador to Italy. The uproar that took place when they found that German Prime Minister Wolfgang Klein and Italian Ambassador Aryana Morina were seeing each other sent a quiet uproar through the countries. Only two months into office and he already had a huge scandal.

Wolfgang was getting impatient, waiting for his server to come and take his order. Finally, an albino man that Wolfgang quite liked came into view.

"What would you like?" The albino had to keep up appearances.

"Strong alcohol, Gilbert, enough to drown out the voices of the others." Wolfgang quite liked Gilbert in comparison to the strict Ludwig.

"Got exactly what you need. Anyways, what was said in the meeting?" Gilbert looked at him. Wolfgang shrugged. "Can't you at least listen for a couple of minutes so I can tell Ludwig something so he can get off my back?"

"Get me the alcohol and it might jog my memory."

"You're the worst drunk I know, and I _know_ quite a few. You'll be so long gone in a few minutes and you won't remember who I am."

Gilbert left after a few minutes and started talking to another server who had brown curly hair. He had a nice ass, but Wolfgang wasn't a fag so he pretended that he didn't notice.

When Wolfgang was done with dinner and before he went to the bar to pick up some chicks, he went into the kitchen to see if they had good grade alcohol. He asked around, but apparently they only had cooking alcohol. After asking an airhead and his replica who cursed at him, a French man finally said that he could go to the shop downstairs.

On the way to the bar area there was a store with the best alcohol on the shop. He made a beeline for it. After examining the bottle he went to pay for it. There was a quite ugly woman - or was that a man? - sitting to the cash register on the left, so he went to the one on the right.

This register had quite the young looking kid there. The boy had the deepest violet eyes and it scared him to know people had violet eyes, and then he remembered that Gilbert had red eyes, but he was a special care. Violet eyes was nice enough and Wolfgang left to go to the bar.

The bar was full of people, mostly staff of world leaders who were tired of such a long day. There was a girl he particularly liked who was on the Spanish Government. A magician started preforming later. The guy had tamed birds and asked Wolfgang to be part of his show.

The bird did an amazing trick in the air, filled with turns and flying above the audience before landing on Wolfgang's arm. It was impressive and Wolfgang was drunk enough to enjoy it. He received a feather from the guy for participating.

After that a man came out, with only one hair sticking away from his face, started playing the piano. He chatted up the Spanish girl. She wanted a drink, so he called up the barman who had the most ridiculous eyebrows he had ever seen. Eyebrows knew his beer, grabbing the right one for the girl.

The Spanish chick was quite impressive with her dancing after having a few drinks and was having a good time. This waiter, that sometimes he didn't know was there, would give him drinks right when he needed them. It was perfect.

A man with blonde hair that was quite good started to sing with the piano after an hour. The Spanish bitch apparently liked it and he was trying to urge her to come to his room. She kept saying that she can't and that it wouldn't be right. He got the perfect opportunity when two men, a bulky man who couldn't speak clearly and a skinnier man with a little hat, started to fight. The one they were with was trying to calm them down. It got violent quick and Wolfgang, holding on to Spanish girl, was ushered out by some people in security uniforms.

"Who are you?" Wolfgang quickly shoved their arms off of him.

"Valentine Spring, UN security. We wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." The man was bald with sunglasses and the perfect image of a stereotypical security officer. Wolfgang tried to lose them as fast as possible as he took the Spanish girl to his room.

Wolfgang didn't like to sleep next to people. So at three in the morning, he went out for a walk. He had covered the security cameras earlier and he went to the top deck of the boat.

The top deck was silent with not a soul in sight. He wondered if he could jump off the railing then if he would land in the swimming pool on the deck below. He looked down into the pool, leaning over the edge.

There was a shot and Wolfgang Klein, shot in the head, fell into the pool a floor below.

Comments, Compliments, Concerns?

Put them in a Review.

This is just the Prologue, the main story starts next chapter. This whole story was inspired after taking my first cruise on the Disney: Magic to the Caribbean. It was magical. I would also like to say that I usually don't say the word 'fag' but Wolfgang certainly would so that is why it is in there(truthfully, I think the word should be banned from the English language).

Thank you for Reading.


	2. The German Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter One: The German Ones

_At 6:02 this morning, the Prime Minister of Germany, Wolfgang Klein, was found dead. He was shot in the head and found in the Eleventh deck pool. Please stay in your room until further notice for safety._

"How does this happen?" Noah Ashwood felt awful. It was his worst nightmare for the one thing that his security team was supposed to protect to be shot. Currently, he was talking to Valentine Spring at eight in the morning. Valentine had officially been put on as the head person of a group of people to find Klein's killer. As the head of the United Nations Security Council he knows more than some government heads. "He was _my _responsibility. I have to find the person who did this."

"It took only a few minutes by the Forensic Team to find out that the killer was not human, so the killer is not even a person." Valentine said. Noah looked at him in realization.

"Are you telling me a," Noah looked around to make sure no one was listening, "_Nation_ did this?" The very idea of personified Nations that lived forever and didn't die would be enough to cause a public panic. So in the year 1274 all the nations agreed to only tell a select few people about the Nations and Nations couldn't be introduced to other governments. Valentine and Noah seemed to be two of those people.

"To explain the case you need to be on my team, and I happen to have an opening." Valentine said. Actually Valentine had no team yet and he needed someone to talk to.

"I'll happily join, but why could it be a Nation?"

"Being a Nation is the only explanation." Valentine said. Noah shook his head.

"How could it only be a nation?"

"Well, at two thirty four in the morning, when the forensic team has put as time of death, there are only two entrances to the twelfth deck, both guarded by people and security cameras. No one could get to him. No one passed through there." Noah put up a hand.

"Someone could have already been up there."

"No, it was cleared."

"There could have been a mistake."

"My people don't make mistakes."

"The footage on the cameras could have been tampered with."

"Our technology guy already thought about that, there were no traces of anyone tampering."

"So, how did the killer get up there?" Noah asked.

"The third entrance, the exhaust pipe." Noah stared at Valentine in shock.

"No one could survive that!"

"If you don't need to breathe, like some group of things I know, you could easily survive that." Valentine said. There was a noise next to the two men. They looked to find Avery Alexander looking at them. He had managed to knock down a few trashcans in the few feet he walked to them.

"Um, are you Valentine Spring?" The boy asked. Valentine nodded. "Well, um, sir, um, but I am here to help you on the case. Um, my superior wishes that my presence will help you at least a little." Valentine frowned after knowing that he would have to put the boy on his team. He looked at Noah who's whole face spoke that he did not want the intern.

"Fine." Valentine said as he started to talk about the case and what he and Noah had talked about so far. Fortunately, the boy had actually met his Nation and knew who he was. Noah sighed, thanking that they didn't have to go into detail about that. Just then, two men cam e up to them.

"Are you seriously trying to pin this on one of us?" The man was skinny with white hair and red eyes. He was angry and shouting. It made a lot of people turn to him.

"Bruder, be quiet." The other man, bulky with slick backed hair, said. He put a hand on this brother's shoulder. Noah got the others to not look at them so that they could finish their conversation.

"Gilbert, it is only a possibility. A lot of you are on the cruise too." Noah said. The 'Gilbert' one started to calm down.

"Who are you?" Valentine asked, never actually meeting a Nation before. 'Gilbert' was about to answer when the other started to speak, a spark of recognition of who Valentine was in his eyes.

"I am Germany and my name is Ludwig." He had a deep voice, defiantly German. His brother pushed him to the side.

"I'm East Germany, but you can call me Gilbert." He talked informally, but there was something olderin his accent that wasn't German.

"Both of you are actually Nations?" Avery asked before getting a look from Noah. Avery seemed to grow smaller under the older man's glare.

"Of Course." East Germany said.

"But why are there two of you?" Valentine asked.

"We were separated for a while. He is actually Prussia." Germany said liked it was normal to be a dissolved country.

"The awesome Prussia." Prussia said under his breath. Germany gave him a look.

"Now what is this about that only a Nation could have committed this crime?" Gilbert asked impatiently. Valentine put a hand up.

"I can't say. You two are suspects."

"We would never kill our own boss, even if we hated them." The man' Germany' said. "I don't think it is in our nature to kill our own citizens. It would hurt us to have our people morn."

"It's true, so it can't be us."

"If you can't kill your own people, you must not be the killers." Noah said. Valentine nodded.

"Yes, that is true. Both of you, welcome to my team, you're now on the case." Valentine said. Germany thanked him.

"Now what were you guys saying about a Nation being the killer?" Prussia asked. Noah filled them in. Germany closed his eyes, seeing the media flashes that would plague his people in the coming days and wondered how much of a headache it would cause him. Prussia listened with a hint of frustration.

"So it is one of us." Prussia said.

"It seems so." Germany answered.

"This narrows the search down considerable. How many Nations are on the ship?" Avery asked.

"Including us, thirty." Germany answered.

"We're going to have to interview them all." Valentine sighed.

"Twenty-eight suspects. This shouldn't be hard. After we find motive, this should be easy." Avery said with enthusiasm.

"Except that everyone had motive." Germany said.

"What?" Avery asked, shocked.

"He was a political figurehead that everyone hated. It is no secret that people don't like him." Valentine explained.

"My own government was trying to get rid of him." Germany said.

"Why do people hate him? He's a top person, shouldn't he have some support?" Avery asked.

"Do you not watch the news?" Noah asked disbelieving at the kid's lack of knowledge.

"He's a little extreme." Germany said.

"A little? He has the most radical person I 've ever met." Valentine said.

"Like what?" Avery asked.

"He thinks the Euro and the economy is just fine as it is, even though we are in a recession." Germany answered.

"So the people with the Euro are mad." Prussia said.

"Also, he does not like trade with other countries, mostly people outside the Eurozone. "

"Which means everyone else hates him, too."

"He's was definitely stubborn. And he was always…" Noah tried to figure out the right word would work for Wolfgang.

"Snarky?" Prussia questioned.

"Yes, he was snarky all the time with everyone." Noah said. "Also, he was trying to get the European Union to relax on its laws for illegal drugs and trafficking."

"Trafficking of what? Drugs?" Avery asked.

"That's what he said, but most think he meant humans or something along those lines." Prussia said.

"He partied all the time. Always drunk and always looking in the wrong places for a good time." Germany said, eyeing his brother who seemed to also have that problem. Prussia put his hands up in defense.

"At least _I _didn't have a scandal." Prussia said defensively.

"A scandal?" Avery asked.

"Do you live under a rock?" Noah was losing his patience.

"Klein was seeing Aryana Morina, the ambassador from Italy, illegally." Valentine said.

"It was embarrassing for the country and I am pretty sure he was still trying to see her again." Noah said with a hint of disgust. "She lost her job at least."

"Did no one like him?" Avery asked.

"He was a good friend." Noah said. "But I and a few other people are the only ones."

"Well, motive should be harder now." Avery said. "How do we find all the nations?"

"Well, they are all on the ship." Prussia said.

"How do we identify them, we didn't even know who you two were?" Valentine asked.

"We know what they look like." Prussia said. "And almost anything you ever wanted to know about them."

"So, where are they?" Avery asked.

"They were given jobs on the ship so that they could talk to their bosses without the other governments knowing who their Nations were." Noah explained.

"I was a waiter at that French restaurant and Germany was the Fitness Trainer." Prussia said.

"We'll have to tell everyone to just go about their normal day like none of this happened." Germany said.

"First, let's start with the case while we are all here." Noah said.

"This was found on Klein's body." Valentine pulled out a plastic bag with a cell phone, money, a key card, alcohol, an ID, and what looked like a huge feather.

"Why a feather?" Noah asked.

"There is a bird show in the bar on deck five." Avery said.

"And Iceland just so happens to be the main person." Prussia said.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review._

_I'm sorry that this story is so slow. Also, I selected the German PM due to Germany's connection to the world news right now and what I have planned, not because I hate Germany or anything._

_Thank you for Reading._


	3. The Quiet Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter 2: The Quiet Ones

"Alright, deck five. Are you this _Iceland _works here? "Noah asked Prussia.

"Yeah, he does this bird show." Prussia answered.

"What is he like?"

"Quiet, very quiet." Prussia said, walking into the bar. The bar was dimly lit with chairs and tables facing an open area which had more lighting. In the back, in the shadows, there was a bar. Currently, there were not that many people there. Germany and Prussia walk up to the bar, where the bartender had noticed them. The bartender had blonde spikey hair and green eyes and was in a black suit.

"I head you were trying to solve Klein's murder. I didn't think it would take a whole crew." The bartender said.

"Can you tell us where Eirikur is?" Germany asked. The bartender was cleaning dishes with a rag behind the bar.

"Backstage." The man pointed towards a door that said 'Employees' only'.

"Thank you." Germany headed towards that direction, leaving Valentine, Noah, and Avery curious on whom the bartender was. They followed Germany.

"Who was that?" Valentine asked when they weren't in earshot of the bartender.

"England."

"What?" Avery asked. Noah flicked him on the shoulder.

"Of course it is a Nation." Backstage was a mess of dimly lit lighting, cages, and random props. It was obviously also a storage room for tables and chairs. Near the cages was a white-haired man holding what seemed to be an oversized bird.

"Are you Iceland?" Valentine asked. The man looked towards them.

"Yes." He said. Valentine looked him up and down and came to the conclusion that the boy was too young to really be a Nation.

"We have come to ask you a few questions." Noah said.

"About Klein? Is this necessary?" The boy didn't seem interested that he was being questioned, and this early into an investigation. He seemed to want to be left alone.

"Kind of." Prussia said. Iceland nodded.

"We're going to ask you a few standard questions." Noah said, taking out a pen and a notebook. "What is your name?"

"Eirikur Steilsson." Noah looked up at him and Iceland sighed as he spelled it out.

"What country are you?" Iceland looked at him as if Noah was stupid.

"Iceland."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Valentine knew the boy looked young.

"All right, where were you from 18 to 4 this morning?"

"I worked here, late shift." Valentine was about to stop him for lying, but remembered this was a bar and people work late at bars.

"What do you do here?" Noah asked, scribbling away in his notebook.

"I do a bird show." The bird that had started to be perched on Iceland's shoulder let out a small noise. Avery held the bird feather that was on Klein up to the bird.

"It's a match!" Avery exclaimed. Noah snatched the feather from his hand.

"Does this feather look familiar?" Noah held up the feather while Iceland nodded.

"Yeah, it's from Mr. Puffin." Avery tried to touch the puffin with some awful results. Iceland had to calm down the bird while Avery went to go find a bandage for his hand.

"Why did Klein have one?" Noah asked.

"I gave it to him during one of my shows." Iceland answered.

"Really?" Noah asked skeptically.

"It was the only time I saw him on the ship. Look, the cameras got me on tape until five." Noah went for his people outside the bar to see if that was true.

"What is your opinion on Klein?" Valentine asked.

"A loud drunk. I disagreed with his opinions and his behavior." Iceland said, frowning a little.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"No, I've never shot one."

"Impressive for a Nation." Germany said. Noah came back.

"Alibi checks out. Thank you for your time, Iceland." Iceland nodded. All five men walked out of the backstage area and into the bar again. They walked to the bar again. England had been joined by a tall blonde man with glasses that was also dressed in a suit. Noah recognized him as the singer at the bar.

"Iceland was here all night tending to his bird, so he's not the killer." England said. Prussia sighed.

"Now you tell us." The singer laughed.

"Eirikur wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it was a monster like Klein." The five men tensed a little.

"A monster?" Germany asked.

"Don't tell me you actually _liked _him." The singer asked in a low tone.

"You should be more respectable." Germany said in a stricter tone than usual.

"Um, who are you two?" Avery asked hesitantly. The two nations looked over at him.

"The investigation, right? Arthur just told me about it." England nodded. Then, with enthusiasm, the singer pointed to himself. "I'm America."

"And you?" Avery asked, gesturing towards England.

"England."

"So you two don't like Wolfgang?" Noah asked like a regular interview question. The two nations stayed quiet.

"They can't directly say, part of being a Nation." Prussia said, the other Nations agreeing. There was a tapping of a microphone at the clearing. A man stood in front of a piano.

"Check, check. 1, 2, 3, 4." The man said. After seeing that it was on, the man left and another started to play the piano. It was beautiful music. The musician was dignified and was quite good. The five men of the investigation decided to huddle up to talk about the investigation, but got distracted by the first minute.

"The musician is great." Valentine said, appreciating the difficulty of the piece.

"He's not awesome." Prussia said, frowning.

"He's amazing." Noah said, looking at Prussia like he couldn't believe anyone would think that the music was not good. Germany shifted his eyes and lightly flicked his brother on the shoulder.

"Don't say that about Roderich." Prussia glared at his younger brother.

"Roderich?" Avery asked, curious.

"Austria, our cousin." Germany said. Valentine, Noah, and Avery looked at each other. They weren't sure how this Nation family relations worked and each time a new Nation came up it just seemed to get more confusing.

"Cousin?" Noah asked.

"Wait! So, who else are you related to?

"Alive? No one. Gone?" Prussia started listing out names. "Saxony, Bavaria-"

"We don't have time for this!" Germany cut in. "We should continue with the investigation." The outburst was unusual for the tone of the conversation. Prussia knew that it was not unusual for his brother to yell, but not at moments like this. He let it slide for now.

"So, Iceland wasn't the killer, so who should we check next?" Noah asked.

"There were no signs of struggle or noise, but a gun shot, so maybe people good with guns?" Valentine suggested.

"Most of us could handle a gun." Germany said, seeming to calm down from the earlier outburst.

"We do have some Nations that are in the top ten snipers of the world." Prussia said. The three humans looked at him.

"Seriously?" Avery asked, but Noah overshadowed him with "Who?"

"Two that are on the boat."

"Who's the first one?" Valentine asked.

"Who was it?" Germany asked his brother.

"Um…" Prussia thought.

"Canada!" Germany remembered. "Canada's number four."

"Oh, yeah, him." Prussia dismissed the subject, yelling loudly. "Alfred!" America came over to them.

"Yeah?" America asked.

"Can you tell us where Matthew is?" Germany asked.

"Yeah…over there." Alfred pointed to a man that looked a lot like Alfred, but with violet eyes and longer blonde hair and was oddly holding a stuffed bear.

"Thank you" Germany said, turning to walk away.

"You're not accusing my brother are you?" Alfred said, his voice getting lower. "He wouldn't be the killer."

"We have to interview everyone." Germany said so that America would remain calm.

"Your Canada's brother?" Avery asked. Alfred nodded. "How?"

"You shouldn't question our family ties." Prussia said, tired of explaining things.

"They're complicated." Germany said.

"Sounds it." Avery said. They turned to go talk to Canada. The man seemed to be surprised when he noticed them walking towards him. His eyes went wide when Noah showed his badge to him.

"Hello, can we talk to you?" Noah asked. Canada agreed and they all went to the side of the bar that no one was at.

"What's with the bear?" Avery asked Germany and Prussia, whispering.

"Oh, it can talk." Germany answered.

"What?" Avery asked, confused. Prussia shushed him.

"I'm with the United Nations and we are investigating the murder of Wolfgang Klein." Valentine said. Canada nodded. He seemed to be shrinking into himself from Valentine's point of view.

"We have to ask you some standard questions. What is your name?" Noah asked.

"Matthew Williams." Canada answered. Prussia leaned over to Germany so only he could hear.

"Did you know that was his last name?" Prussia whispered. Germany shook his head. They went back to hearing the interview.

"Nineteen." Canada gave his age.

"What do you do on the ship?" Noah asked.

"I'm a waiter."

"At the restaurants?" Noah found it weird that a restaurant waiter would be at the bar, especially during lunch time.

"No, I serve drinks here, at the bar."

""Where were you from eighteen hours to four this morning?"

"I was here until two, and then I went to sleep." Canada answered.

"Can you verify that?" Valentine asked.

"I was here until two, and then I did see the crew member with the room across the hall from me before I went inside my door." Valentine looked at Noah and Noah went to verify the footage and the crew member.

"What do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked.

"As a person he was unlikable." Canada said.

"What about politically?"

"I didn't care much." Valentine looked at him in surprise.

"Did you like his views?"

"No, my government didn't either, but they didn't seem to worry about him. The other governments did, but mine didn't seem to worry about him."

"Are you number four on the list of the world's top snipers?" Canada seemed surprised that they knew that.

"I'm number three after number two died a month ago."

"So you could sneak up on someone?" Valentine asked. Canada seemed to sense the air get thick and started to shrink. It reminded Valentine of a mouse retreating into its hole.

"I didn't kill him. I'm good at guns, but I wouldn't kill a politician." Now it was like a mouse pleading for its life. Noah walked back in.

"Alibi checks out. The man in the hallway saw him around two nineteen this morning. He couldn't have gotten to the top deck in four minutes." Canada let out a breath of air that he had had in since the beginning of the interview.

"One more question. Who else is on that list that is on the boat?" Valentine asked Canada.

"Finland."

"Thank you for your time." Canada left, going towards his brother that was at the bar. The five men started for the door.

"I've never met someone so shy." Noah commented.

"Timid" Valentine said.

"This whole investigation is harder than I thought." Avery said, sighing.

"Really? I think this is fun!" Prussia exclaimed.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Eirikur is not the name Iceland has been given, but it is a popular fan name._

_Thank you for Reading._


	4. The Blonde Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter 3: The Blonde Ones

Valentine started walking to the other side of the ship. They had been informed that Finland worked in a store three decks above them. "Tell us about Finland." He said to the two nations in his group.

"Quiet." Germany said. There was a pause before someone spoke up when Germany didn't say anything else.

"Anything else?" Noah asked.

"He's quiet and hangs out with the Nordics. That's about it." Prussia said. Valentine was starting to question how helpful the German brothers were. "I don't think he would kill the boss."

They arrived at the store called 'Mondo'. It wasn't that big of a store and sold everything that you would need on a cruise. It was crowded with merchandise, but not with people. There was only a woman with a kid looking at bathing suits in the corner of the store. Two cashiers were on the far right side. One had short blonde hair and had violet eyes. The other had long straight hair and was painting their nails.

"Poland works here, too." Germany lowered his voice so that the cashiers couldn't hear them.

"What's Poland like?" Avery asked.

"You'll see when you meet him." The three humans looked at each other in confusion. They walked up to the cashiers.

"Hello." The one with violet eyes smiled. "Welcome to Mondo."

"Are you two Finland and Poland?" Valentine asked.

"The investigation, right?" Violet eyes asked. "One from the UN, one from the German government, and the last one from the Swiss government." The three humans looked at each other. Prussia and Germany shrugged.

"How do you already know that?" Noah asked. The investigation had only started an hour ago and there were no phones(for the Nations or regular people) or the internet allowed on the ship.

"If, like, something happens to one of us, then _everyone _knows." The other cashier said. Three humans looked at each other, without expression. This skirt wearing Nation was a _guy_.

"Alright." Valentine sighed and gestured to Finland. "Can we ask you some questions."

"Sure". They started walking to the other side of the store. Noah leaned over to Valentine.

"They gossip like teenage girls." Noah whispered. Prussia laughed, overhearing.

"So what questions do you have for me?" Finland asked.

"We'll start with generic ones. What is your name, country, and age?"

"I'm Tino Vainamoinen, 20, and the country of Finland."

"And you're a cashier here?" Noah asked.

"Yes."

"Where were you between eighteen hundred hours and four this morning?" Finland glanced upwards, thinking, before answering.

"Working here with Poland until around three, then I went to my room." Finland nodded, as if he agreed to himself. Valentine looked at Noah. Noah didn't even need to be told to check the footage that he was going to have to go check the footage. He was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"You look too young to be a top sniper." Valentine said. Finland laughed.

"I just have good eyes." Finland responded.

"Violet eyes isn't something you see every day." Valentine said.

"I like them." Avery commented.

"Thank you." Finland said. Noah came back inside; a man in a black suit had run off in the other direction.

"Your alibi checks out." Noah said.

"Can you tell us what you think about Klein?" Finland looked around him before answering.

"Honesty, he was rude and very dislikable."

"Rude?" Noah asked.

"He insulted my country during the United Nations conference a month ago." Finland looked off into the side.

"I'm sorry for that." Germany apologized. Finland smiled.

"Thank you."

"You can go back to work now." Valentine said. Finland turned around to start walking back, but stopped.

"Do you want me to go get Feliks?" Finland asked.

"Yes." Germany said. Finland went to go talk to Poland.

"What did Klein say about Finland?" Avery asked in a hushed tone.

"That it is 'some country that is so fucking small that you couldn't find it on the ass of the fucking world with tweezers and a microscope.'" Prussia remembered that day. It sent a silence throughout the meeting room.

"Oh…" Avery was sorry he asked. Poland walked up to them.

"Hey." Poland greeted. "Finland told me you wanted to, like, talk or something." The Nation's voice had an airy tone to it.

"Yes, we would." Valentine said.

"What is your name, country, and age?" Noah asked.

"I am Feliks Lukasiewicz, Poland, and nineteen." Poland answered.

"We already know you were here until three this morning." Noah said.

"Why was the store open so late?" Valentine asked.

"I have no idea. No one came in for, like, five hours and it was just me and Finland, which is really boring." Valentine paused for a second, never hearing someone talk so fast. It wasn't bad at the beginning of the sentence, but the end was just shoved together.

"What did you think about Klein?" Valentine continued.

"Always drunk and I have no clue where he gets his clothes, but I think they were from Ludwig's dumpster which are some of the most ugliest clothes I have ever seen." Poland seemed bored. Prussia and Avery turned around to be polite and laughed. Germany looked irritated.

"_Politically _speaking." Germany said agitated.

"He wanted my country to become some kind of gateway to sneak drugs and prostitutes through to Germany, as if we would be okay with _that._" They looked to Germany who shook his head not knowing that was what Klein wanted.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"Yes."

"Can we see-"

"Did you shoot it?" Prussia interrupted.

"And mess up my nails? Hell no!" Poland exclaimed.

"Thank you for talking to us." Valentine said. Poland went back to the cahier desk. They all followed him.

"So it's not them." Avery said.

"Can you tell us a Nation that is good with guns?" Valentine asked the cashiers.

"Switzerland." All four nations answered.

"Where is he?" Valentine asked.

"Guest Services." Prussia said. They left the store and journeyed to Guest Services which was on the other side of the deck. Germany grabbed his head in a jerky motion.

"Are you alright?" Prussia never asked that question unless it was his brother. Germany hadn't been acting normally and Prussia knew something was up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Germany said. Prussia hesitated before letting the situation drop.

"What's Switzerland like?" Valentine asked.

"Vash likes to be by himself." Prussia said. "He's also overprotective."

"Of what?' Noah asked.

"Liechtenstein." Prussia said.

"His adoptive sister, right?" Avery asked.

"You know him?" Noah asked, disbelieving that this boy would know anyone.

"He _is _from the Swiss Government." Valentine informed Noah.

"Yeah, it's his adoptive sister." Prussia answered Avery. They found Guest Services. It was an open area in the middle of the ship that was made of all wood and had a desk where people could ask questions. The ship had been unnaturally empty except for the restaurants, so there were no people in the usually hour wait time line. There were four men behind the desk. One was sleeping, one was an excited Asian man, one was a quiet blonde, and the last was on the computer. They all saw the investigation coming towards them.

"Can we speak to you, Vash?" Germany asked the quiet blonde. Switzerland nodded. They go off to the other side of the clearing. Switzerland had a white baret and didn't look happy.

"We are investigating the murder of Wolfgang Klein." Valentine said.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Noah said.

"Alright." The Nation said.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah started off.

"Vash Zwingli, Switzerland, and I'm eighteen." Switzerland answered in a bland tone.

"Are all Nations young?" Valentine asked.

"We all _look _young." Prussia said.

"Anyways, what is your job on the ship?" Noah continued questioning.

"I exchange currency for the currency needed."

"So you're a banker?" Valentine asked.

"Yes."

"Where were you between eighteen to four hundred hours this morning?"

"I was here until around twelve, then I went to see Lily, then I went to sleep around one."

"So you only have cameras on you until one." Noah said, going off to check the camera footage.

"Do you own a gun that is on the ship?" Valentine asked.

"A few." Switzerland said.

"A few?" Valentine questioned. "We can talk to your government to see how many you have." Germany thought that Valentine was pretty good at threatening others which made him like the man more. Switzerland didn't answer for a minute.

"…I have twenty-seven with me." He admitted.

"What!" Avery exclaimed.

"Twenty-Seven?" Noah had come back.

"We're going to have to check all your guns." Valentine said, not happy with how much work that would entail.

"I didn't shoot him, I can prove it." Switzerland said. Valentine looked up at him.

"How?" He asked, intrigued.

"Can I see the bullet that was used?" Switzerland asked. Noah pulled out a glossy photo from his overstuffed notebook that had everything about the case in it. He gave it to Switzerland.

"This bullet came from a right handed gun." Switzerland said. Noah sighed deeply before disappearing again to check with forensics if that would be correct.

"So?" Valentine asked.

"I'm left handed and I only use left handed guns." Switzerland said. Noah came back in under a minute.

"It's a right handed gun." Noah clarified.

"I can't shoot right handed guns." Switzerland stated.

"Can Lily back you up on that?" Avery said.

"Yes." Switzerland confirmed.

"Okay." Avery said.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Germany said. Switzerland went back to his desk. The five men went towards the desk of Guest Services.

"Are they Nations?" Avery asked.

Prussia pointed to the excitable Asian man that had a ponytail. "That's China." Then to the sleeping guy that had brown hair. "That's Greece." And finally he pointed to the blonde with the glasses who was at the computer. "That's Estonia." That's when they started to overhear a conversation.

"…Just about Klein." Switzerland was finishing up telling them.

"Klein?" Estonia asked.

"He had it coming to him, aru." China said.

"How so?" Estonia asked. The five men approached the table, but the other Nations barely noticed.

"He shouldn't have been sleeping with that Italian girl, aru." China answered, a bit angry.

"Aryana Morina?" Avery asked.

"She shouldn't even be working in the Italian government." Germany said, teeth clenched.

"She was disgusting and disrespectable, aru." China shamed.

"_He_ was disgusting and disrespectable." Greece said, groggily waking up.

"Again?" China sneered at Greece, obviously having heard that more than once.

"Did you not like Klein?" Valentine asked.

"I don't like the economy more." Greece said, going back to sleep. "Makes me sleepy."

"The economy?" Noah asked. Greece let out a snore.

'Hello?" Avery tried to wake Greece up.

"You're not going to get him awake." Germany said.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Lily is the name I gave to Liechtenstein, if you were confused._

_Thank you for Reading._


	5. The Little Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter Four: The Little Ones

"Where is Liechtenstein?" Noah asked the two Nations in their little group.

"Child Care." Germany answered. Avery thought for a second.

"Onward to deck six!" Avery had memorized the ship before coming on, so he knew where it was. They started towards the elevators.

"Do you know about Lily?" Valentine asked, trying to get information about their next suspect.

"She's sweet, from what I've heard." Avery said.

"Just a child." Prussia commented.

"So is she at Child Care as a worker or a child?" Valentine asked. He certainly didn't want to start getting children involved. The seventeen year old was too young in his mind.

"A worker." Germany said.

"Should a child be taking care of other children?" Noah asked, concerned.

"She's not _really_ a child." Prussia tried to clarify, but no one listened. They stepped onto the elevator.

"They didn't really know what to do with her." Avery said, repeating what his government had said to him. "It would be odd for a child to be working on the ship in the first place."

"Is any other Nations with her?" Valentine asked, not liking having to be informed through whispers on who he was dealing with on the spot. They got off the elevator.

"Sealand and Latvia, I believe." Germany said.

"Didn't know what to do with them either." Prussia said. They reached the Child care room.

Child care was a huge room filled with children and employees. The kids seemed to be having the time of their lives. The five men went inside to find Liechtenstein. Prussia found her after scanning the room for a few seconds. She had blonde hair that cut offed at her shoulders. There was also a ribbon in her hair that matched her dress that went just passed her knees. Avery volunteered to go get her and quietly take her into the hall.

"Hello. Do you need something?" Liechtenstein had a small voice that was absolutely adorable.

"We need to ask you some questions." Valentine said.

"Because of Klein?" She asked.

"Yes." Avery answered. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, what is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked, getting out his notebook and pen.

"My name is Lily Zwingli. I'm fifteen years old and the country of Liechtenstein."

"What do you do on the ship?" Noah asked, scribbling away furiously on the notebook.

"I watch kids that are in the daycare."

"And where were you from eighteen hundred hours to four hundred hours this morning.?" Noah asked.

"I was watching kids with Latvia and Sealand last night." She said as Noah went to go confirm.

"Why were there children there so late?" Valentine asked.

"Well, people drink too much and they forget to pick up their kids." Liechtenstein admitted.

"Are people _that _irresponsible?" Valentine asked.

"You shouldn't ever go out drinking when you have a kid." Prussia said in a serious tone, shaking his head. Germany looked at him like he was joking.

"You did that every day when I was a kid." Germany said. Prussia laughed.

"But you weren't _my _kid. Just my brother." Germany sighed. Noah came back into view.

"There were at least twelve kids that were with them." Noah reported.

"Alright, what do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked, focusing back on the investigation.

"He wasn't nice to anyone." Liechtenstein shifted a little uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked, sensing her discomfort.

"Don't tell my brother…" She started out nervously. "But, he would look at me strangely." Prussia leaned over to Germany.

"We had a pedo as a boss?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Germany was starting to feel utterly disgraced by Klein.

"I'm sorry that happened." Valentine said in comfort, but coming from such a hard man, it wasn't working that well.

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked, keeping the questioning in progress.

"No." Liechtenstein answered.

"Does Switzerland?"

"A few." She answered.

"Can he fire all types of guns?" Noah asked.

"Not right – handed ones." Switzerland couldn't be the killer.

"So all of his guns are left-handed ones?"

"Yes."

"Could anyone take his guns without him knowing?" Noah asked. Germany and Prussia both spoke up at once.

"No."

"Deficiently not!" The three humans were surprised that they were so sure.

"He's protective of his guns." The young girl said.

"Religiously." Prussia whispered to all of them.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Noah thanked Liechtenstein.

"Can we ask you to go get Latvia and Sealand?" Valentine asked. She nodded, going off to the Child care rooms.

"She's very sweet." Valentine commented once she was out of earshot.

"Yeah, she is." Avery agreed. They stood for a second.

"Can you tell us about Latvia and Sealand?" Valentine asked.

"Sealand isn't a country." Noah said.

"Try telling _him _that." Prussia sneered. "My shins still hurt from him kicking me."

"He's really confident." Germany said, having no idea who Sealand really was.

"Latvia?" Valentine asked.

"He shakes." Prussia said.

"Nerves." Germany clarified.

"They're children. Are they _really _capable of killing anyone?" Avery asked, doubtful.

"Of course, they're _capablie, _they're Nations." Prussia said. They saw two blonde boys walking up to them. The taller one had slightly unkept hair and looked nervous. The smaller one was in a sailor suit and looked quite excited. They stopped in front of them.

"I'm Valentine and I'm with the United Nations. We are investigating the murder of Wolfgang Klein." Valentine introduced himself.

"We need to ask you both some questions." Noah said. Latvia and Sealand nodded. "What is your name, age, and country?"

"I'm Sealand, or otherwise known as Peter Kirkland. Well, not so much the Kirkland part. I'm twelve." Sealand said confidently.

"I'm Raivis Galante, Latvia, and fifteen." Latvia said not as confidently as his companion.

"And what do you do on the ship?" Noah asked after a few seconds of notebook writing.

"I help watch kids." Latvia answered.

"I'm not sure, I just kind of stay at the Child Care place." Sealand said.

"We already know you were here all night." Valentine said.

"Except, Latvia, you left between two seventeen to two forty this morning. Where did you go?" Noah asked.

"I went to speak to my brother." Latvia said.

"Which one?" Germany asked.

"Estonia." Latvia answered.

"And where was he?" Noah asked.

"Working at Guest Services." Latvia said.

"How did you get there?" Noah asked.

"Employees elevator."

"Right past the entrance to the exhaust pipe?"

"Yes?" Latvia asked, confused why he was being asked this.

"That reaches the eleventh deck?" Noah asked. Latvia's eyes went wide with realization.

"I didn't kill him!" Latvia said in a desperate tone.

"Where you could have gotten a gun?" Noah continued, voice rising.

"Where would I get one? I don't own any?" Latvia started to shake.

"But, you could have!" Noah said with rage in his voice.

"No, I wouldn't!" Latvia was shaking badly.

"_BUT YOU COU LD HAVE!" _Noah yelled at the boy.

"Noah, stop!" Avery exclaimed. Noah looked at Avery with even more rage than before.

"_If you think that I will listen TO YOU!" _Noah threatened.

"Enough!" Valentine said sternly, pulling Noah's arm. "Go confirm the footage we have." Noah snarled at Valentine, who was trying to keeps some professionalism to the investigation. Noah left, stomping every step.

"We're sorry for that." Germany apologized to Sealand and Latvia who both looked scared.

" Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine thanked them while the two children left. The group of five silently walked towards Noah. Noah looked at them as they came into view.

"Camera's don't have him for four minutes between two nineteen to two twenty five." Noah said, breathing deeply after his outburst.

"It's not Latvia." Germany said. Valentine turned to Noah.

"You can't lose your temper like that." Valentine warned him.

"We had evidence." Noah defended himself.

"Barely." Germany said.

"Yes, we did!" Noah started to raise his voice again.

"You can't yell at anyone like that, especially children." Avery said. Noah looked like he was going to punch the intern.

"_Noah enough. _You will be taken off this case if this happens again." Valentine said sternly. After a few minutes of tension filled air, Prussia spoke up.

"Let's go talk to Estonia." Germany said to break the tension. The five men started to go to Guest Services. After a minute of silence Noah, who was in the back of the group, started talking towards Prussia.

"It doesn't matter if he is a kid."

"It doesn't if he is a Nation." Prussia responded.

"It does matter, to anyone. No kid should be treated like that." Prussia laughed.

"How old is Latvia?" Prussia asked.

"Fifteen." Valentine said, knowing they established that already. Germany sighed, knowing now where Prussia was taking the conversation.

"That's his human age." Germany said.

"You forget that we are hundreds of years old." Prussia laughed again. It was then that Valentine sighed.

"I guess we do."

Guest Services came into view and China was the first one to raise his head and notice the men walking towards them.

"They're back. aru." He called to the other three at the desks. Estonia seemed to be the only one paying any attention. Switzerland was busy looking busy and Greece was asleep.

"Who are you looking for now?" Estonia asked, cleaning his glasses.

"You." Germany said. Estonia sunk down into his seat before getting up.

"Oh." He said, going around the desk and towards them. China told him that he would be fine. When they were far enough for the others not to hear Estonia spoke up. "Do you need to ask me a few questions?"

"Yes, we do." Valentine answered. Estonia nodded.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah started out, pulling out his notebook.

"Eduard Von Bock, nineteen, and Estonia." He said.

"And what do you do on the ship?"

"Customer Service. I look stuff up on the computer." Estonia answered.

"We already know you were here last night." Noah said.

"And that you were talking to Latvia when the murder took place." Valentine said.

"So you know it wasn't me." Estonia said with relief.

"Yes, but we still need to ask some more questions." Valentine said.

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked.

"No." Estonia said.

"What do you think of Klein?" Valentine asked.

"I think that he needed to compromise on his trade agreements. His economic plans were quite bad." He said.

"All right, thank you for your answers." Valentine thanked him. He went back to his station. The five men approached the desks to find Greece waking up and looking at them.

"Are you still looking for the great soul that killed Klein?" Greece asked.

"Greece!" China exclaimed. "You can't just bluntly ask that, aru!" The two started arguing (China doing most of the talking) while the men left them alone.

"It's getting late." Avery said.

"Let's start up again tomorrow." Valentine said. They all separated. Germany and Prussia, on the way to their rooms (that are next to each other), barely said anything.

"Do you think that the killer is a 'great soul', West?" Prussia asked his brother.

"I don't know." Germany answered honestly.

"I think they are."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for Reading!_


	6. The Eastern Ones

Chapter Five

"Morning everyone!" Prussia said bright and early the next morning. The five men had decided to meet on deck five and they all looked like they didn't get enough sleep, except Prussia. All five had arrived at the meeting spot within a few minutes of each other and decided that they should start on the investigation immediately.

"This morning I heard from one of my workers that the cabin of the ship works at all time. Do any Nations work there?" Valentine asked. Germany and Prussia thought for a second.

"Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia." Germany said.

"My favorite people." Prussia said sarcastically in a low voice.

"Then we should head there." Valentine suggested. The five men started out for the cabin that was located on deck ten.

"What are they like?" Valentine asked. Prussia glared at Germany until he answered.

"Ukraine is very ice, but shy. She has…um..." Noah looked at Germany strangely, the Nation never stumbled over his words.

"Nice assets." Prussia took over, emphasizing every syllable.

"Assets?" Avery questioned. They four men stayed silent until Valentine faked coughed.

"Continuing on?" He tried to steer the conversation in another way. Prussia continued.

"The other two belong in a Looney bin for being _the most crazy, twisted, awesome people on the planet and-"_

"East!" Germany interrupted his brother. Prussia was breathing harder than usual after his little rant.

"Crazy." Prussia managed to get out.

"He's right." Germany said, facing the other three men. "They're unpredictable."

They reached the cabin and had to talk to a few people and confirm their identities to go inside. The cabin was all white with all the employees in white. Germany walked towards two girls. One had straight blonde hair and wore a long dress with a bow in her hair. The other had…nice assets…and was in a white shirt that pulled slightly and a skirt.

"Can we speak to you two?" Germany asked. The two girls looked up at them.

"Sure." Said the girl with shorter hair. They all walked out into the hallway.

"My name is Valentine Spring and I am with the United Nations." Valentine started out. "We're investigating the murder of Wolfgang Klein."

"We need to ask you a few questions." Noah said. "We would like to know your name, age, and country."

"My name is Katysha Kozak. I'm twenty one years old and I'm the country of Ukraine." The short haired girl said. She had a nice demeanor compared to the other girl who gave off vibes of creepiness. They waited for the other girl to also say something, but she did not. After a second Ukraine shook her a little so that she would finally answer.

"Natalia Alvroskaya, nineteen, Belarus." The girl said shortly with her arms folded against her chest.

"What do you do on the ship?" Noah asked.

"We both help make sure the boat is traveling the right way." Ukraine answered, mostly so that Belarus wouldn't have to.

"Where were you two between the hours of eighteen to four yesterday morning?"

"We both worked last night, all night." Ukraine said, smiling. The other four barely noticed when Noah got up to go check. He left down some stairs to their left.

"Have you seen Russia, lately?" Germany asked.

"Brother has been gone for a _long _time." Belarus commented. Prussia took a step away from her while Valentine noticed she had a gleam in her eye that wasn't natural.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Ukraine said.

"It's very distressing." Belarus twirled a piece of her front hair with her fingers. It gave her a deranged look that made Avery want to take a step back. Noah came back into view, shoving some paper into one of his pockets.

"They're good." Noah said when he got closer.

"What did you two think about Wolfgang Klein?" Valentine asked.

"He was making it hard to trade with his country. Also, he tried to tell my boss that the selling of girls would be a profitable market." Ukraine answered.

"He was fine." Belarus answered.

"Do you own guns?" Valentine asked.

"No." Ukraine answered honestly.

"No." Belarus answered dishonestly. Ukraine gave the _stop lying _look to Belarus. "I don't own one." She insisted.

"Belarus, don't lie to them." Ukraine said, worried for her sisters safety.

"I don't use guns." Belarus said. "Just knives."

The five men looked at each other and stepped back one step. That was when Belarus looked away suddenly and was studying a hallway. It took her less of a second to cross the large room and into the hallway. When she came back, she was with a large man with a tan overcoat. He had blondish white hair and was holding what looked like a bottle.

"Brother, where have you been?" Belarus was asking over and over again to the man.

"Nowhere, sister. Alright, da?" He said. The man came up to the group of people.

"Sister, who are these people?" He asked Ukraine.

"These people are looking for the killer of Klein." Ukraine answered.

"Is this true, Gilbert?" The man asked Prussia with a smile. Valentine could see that the smile wasn't a true smile and was actually threatening. Prussia smiled, too, though definitely not in amusement.

"Of course, Ivan." Prussia said.

"I hope you find who killed him. I would like to thank them." Ivan said, before turning towards the stairs and starting to leave. Belarus was going to go with him, but was pulled back by Ukraine, saying that they have to go back to work. Valentine thanked them for their time.

"We should talk to him." Valentine said, not getting a good vibe from this 'Ivan' guy. They all started for the stairs that the man had already ascended. They found themselves outside. They saw him and casually started following him.

"Is he Russia?" Valentine asked.

"Yes." Germany answered. Noah looked at Prussia.

"Why did he ask you specifically about the investigation?" Noah asked him. Prussia fidgeted for a second.

"We're not on good terms." Prussia was gritting his teeth.

"Soviet Union." Germany whispered to the others.

"Are they all siblings?" Avery asked, noticing that they all used sibling terms for one another.

"Yes." Germany said.

"But, it looked like Belarus liked him." Avery said. Prussia laughed, getting over the earlier comment.

"Oh she loves him." He said. "Twisted, I know." Russia was walking one of the top decks, having to go around the pools and especially the middle pool which was still taped off due to Klein dying there. There was music coming from the other side of the deck. They rounded a corner where food was being stored and he was gone.

"It's like he has vanished!" Avery exclaimed, looking around for Russia. The man was huge, how could they have lost him?

"Well, what do we do now?" Noah asked. Germany looked towards the music by the musicians on the back of the deck. There were five men dressed in white all playing different instruments.

"The violinist." Germany said. They all turned to see an elegant man with black hair and glasses.

"Austria, right?" Valentine asked.

"Yes." Germany said, walking towards the man. The others stay back as they watch Germany talk to the man after the song is finish. The Austrian nods his head at Germany's words and walks towards them.

"Hello." Austria greets them with a dignified air around him that Valentine thinks is blatantly obvious. He turns to Noah and Avery who don't look like they had noticed anything. "Ludwig has said you would like me to answer some questions. I would be glad to do so at this time."

"Would you now?" Prussia asked. Austria frowned, but did not retaliate.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Roderich Edelstein, 24, Austria." Austria answered.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm a musician."

"Where were you from eighteen to four yesterday morning?" Noah asked.

"I played piano at the bar until one. Then I played in the main room until three. I fell asleep around two thirty." Austria answered. Noah looked confused.

"But you were in the main room until three?" He asked.

"Yes." Austria said, not expanding of the subject.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Noah asked, knowing there were no cameras in the main room. Austria gestured to the piano player and the saxophone player that had been playing earlier with him.

"They can." Valentine looked at Noah who went to go confirm Austria's story. Avery turned towards Austria.

"You're very good with instruments." Avery praised.

"Thank you." Austria said, humbly.

"It's basically all he does." Prussia laughed. Valentine noticed that Austria's face turned a little red with anger.

"At least _I _have a hobby that isn't drinking." Austria said pompously. Noah came back from the short interviews.

"You were there." Noah said.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"Not that is on the ship." Austria answered.

"What do you think of Klein?" Valentine asked, noticing that Austria started to frown.

"He wasn't someone who should be running a government." Austria said.

"Thank you for your time." Valentine thanked Austria, who went back to start preforming again. The five men walked away for a few seconds before stopping.

"I don't see the family resemblance." Avery said.

"I like to think I'm not related to him." Prussia said. Prussia looked over to Germany, who had his hand to his head.

"You okay, West?" Prussia asked. The three other men turned to look at Germany.

"Just a headache, I'm fine." Germany said. They all noticed that there was a crowd gathering around the gym area that was on the same deck.

"What's with the crowd?" Noah asked.

"Let's go see." Valentine said. All five of them walked towards the gym area which was a huge space full of gym equipment. The crowd surrounded a man with what looked like a mask with a large hat and richly decorated cloths surrounding his body.

"It will make you look younger!" The man exclaimed. People were rushing to him to go get tickets. It took them a second to see that he was telling them to go into the sauna.

"This can't be safe." Noah said. Valentine sighed before stepping on top a chair near the back of the room.

"This room has been closed for the next hour due to an investigation!" Valentine commanded of the group in a big booming voice. All the people looked at him and cleared out as fast as they could.

"Good job." Prussia congratulated Valentine as the latter was getting down from the chair.

"There goes business." The man said. The five men approached him.

"It was a safety hazard to have so many people in one space." Noah informed the man.

"Right, who are you?" The man asked. He pointed to Germany and Prussia. "I know who you two are."

"Are you a Nation?" Avery asked. The man nodded.

"Yes I am." He said, proud.

"I'm with the United Nations. We're investigating the murder of Wolfgang Klein. We would like to ask you some questions." Valentine said.

"Okay." The masked man agreed.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Sadik Adnan, thirty, and Turkey." Turkey answered.

"Do you run the sauna as your job?" Noah asked.

"Sure do." Turkey smiled, though it was barely noticeable due to his multitude of fabric around his face.

"Where were you from eighteen to four yesterday morning?" Noah asked.

"I was asleep since ten." Turkey answered.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Valentine asked.

"I don't think so." Noah looked at Valentine.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"Not on the ship." Turkey said.

"What do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked. Turkey laughed.

"I didn't kill him. I have no reason to." Turkey kept laughing.

"Why not?" Noah asked.

"His trade agreements didn't apply to my country. He was making it _easier _for us to trade with Germany. No other nation can say that. My government supported Klein." Valentine nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Valentine said, walking off towards the rest of the gym. The four others followed.

"Do you believe him?" Noah asked Valentine.

"Yeah, I'd heard that Klein had been supported by the Turkish government." Valentine said.

"Someone actually supported him?" Prussia asked. He went to go look at Germany, but Germany was gone. Prussia looked around to find Germany talking to an asian man with short black hair and in a white outfit. The four men walked up.

"I still offer my condolences." The man said to Germany as they started to hear the conversation. The man then bowed a little.

"Thank you, Kiku." Germany said. "I don't think he is worthy of your condolences."

"Japan." Prussia whispered to the humans.

"I think all people do." Japan said.

Comments, Compliments, Concerns?


	7. The Brunette Ones and that Idiot One

_Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia._

Chapter Six: The Brunette Ones and that Idiot One

The five men of the investigation stood on deck ten with no idea where to go next. They knew they had to start finding other Nations and talking to them, but who first? Valentine looked towards the group's own two Nations. They were secretive, that was for sure. The Two Nations also gave no clues onto what they should do next.

"I think we should see if anyone else is on the cameras." Noah suggested.

"I think Denmark may be on the cameras." Prussia said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"He was drunk at the bar where Klein was that night." Prussia answered.

"_That _was Denmark?" Valentine asked. He had met Wolfgang Klein at that exact time. Valentine wasn't sure he wanted to meet the man who, by himself, tore up the whole bar in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah." Prussia answered. Prussia had been there as well.

"He's definitely on tape." Valentine concluded.

"Where can we find him?" Noah asked. Prussia shrugged.

"Deck one." Germany said. The five men started walking towards the elevator.

"Isn't that Engineering?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Germany answered.

"What is Denmark like?" Valentine asked. Hopefully, Valentine had seen him at a low point in his life.

"Drunk." Germany said.

"Loud." Prussia said at the same time.

"Is that all?" Avery asked. This man seemed liked all he did was drink and get angry.

"Basically." Prussia commented.

Engineering had a lobby and then some big steel doors that led to the rest of the deck. Germany and Valentine decided that they would go by themselves to go find Denmark and bring him back. When the doors opened, the others understood why. The hallways were cramped and filled with steam.

After a few minutes the two men came back with another man. The new man was very tall with spikey blonde hair and little hat sitting in the middle of his head. He looked joyful.

"Hey!" The new man greeted, enthusiastically. He turned towards Valentine. "Are these the rest of the people?"

"Yes." Valentine responds.

"Alright! Question time." Noah had never met someone who was so excited to be interrogated.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah started off.

"Mathias Kohler, Twenty-one, and Denmark." The blonde man held up his hands and drew checkmarks with his hands where he had answered a part of the question.

"Do you work in Engineering?" Noah asked.

"Yep, I used to build ships when I was younger." The Nation said.

"Where were you from eighteen to four yesterday morning?"

"Well…I'm not sure after one. I think I was in my room." Denmark was anything from fully confident in his answer. Noah went to go do his thing, like he normally did, but surprisingly was held back by Valentine.

"You left at one seventeen." Valentine informed him, knowing that was when the disturbance was.

"Really?" Denmark questioned, trying to remember that detail in his blurry night.

"Yes, I was there. You were making a scene." Valentine said. If Prussia was right, the man was acting a little bitter. The Nation was glad that the man was finally showing some emotion.

"Well, at least it was exciting." Denmark said.

"So, you can't account for where you were?" Noah asked. Valentine shot him a look that made Noah rethink before jumping on the answer, unlike last time.

"I probably passed out." Denmark admitted.

"Ya did." Said a voice coming from behind them. The group of five turned to look at the elevators. A tall, scary man with blonde hair and glasses was the one who responded. A smaller man behind him with white hair was also with him.

"Didn't even make it to your room." The smaller one said, scoffing. Prussia leaned in towards the group of humans.

"Sweden and Norway." Prussia informed them, pointing to the person when he said their name.

"Ya, well…" Denmark started off, but realized he didn't have a comeback, so tried to change the topic being discussed. "This is the-"

"Investigation." Norway finished for him.

"Can we continue the questioning?" Noah asked, tired of Denmark, already. Denmark nodded, currently in a mini staring war with Sweden.

"Do you own a gun?"

"Not on the ship. The boss said it wouldn't be wise since I was going to get drunk." Denmark said, not breaking concentration at the far more important task at hand.

"What do you think about Klein?"

"I don't." Denmark swore when he blinked.

"Excuse me?" Noah asked, disbelievingly.

"That's politics. I don't pay attention to politics." Denmark responded.

"Y're a Nation." Sweden said sternly.

"It's _boring_." Denmark whined.

"Leave it to you to be the only Nation to not know about the worst bosses of the current set of bosses." Norway said.

"W'll it w'ld be h'm." Sweden said.

"Yeah, I would. It sounds boring." Denmark countered. Norway sighed. Valentine cleared his throat.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine said.

"Come back any time." Denmark smiled. The five men of the investigation left in a hurry through the elevator.

"He's not the killer." Avery said.

"The other two might be." Noah suggested.

"Are they violent?" Valentine asked the two Nations.

"As violent as Vikings." Prussia answered. Noah sighed.

"Great. I can't wait to deal with them." Noah muttered. They rounded into a hallway full of doors to rooms.

"Well." Prussia said." I 'm not sure who we should find-"

BAM!

The next thing that Prussia knew, he was head first into one of the housekeeping's trashcans. Prussia cursed loudly as some of the men were trying to keep from laughing.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked, laughing through his hand.

"Bruder?" Germany asked, having a trace of actual concern in his voice. That was when the owner of the trash can came out. She was in a maid's dress and had long brown hair and flowers in her hair.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asked, looking around. When she noticed Prussia in the trash can all she could do was laugh. Prussia knew that laugh anywhere.

"Get me out of here!" He said, curses abound. The woman kept laughing.

"I don't think so." She answered. There was a man that came out of one of the other rooms in a white suit with shoulder length brown hair. He had come to see what the matter was. He covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed.

"Shut up and get me out!" Prussia yelled. Germany, being the good brother he was, got his out is one big swish. The Prussian looked at the woman.

"I kind of liked you like that." The woman smiled. Prussia glared at her, and then looked her up and down.

"The hell you wearing?" He asked. She laughed.

"You're never going to get used to seeing me like a girl, are you?" She laughed again.

"Um, who are you two?" Valentine asked, having a strange feeling that they might be Nations.

"Hungary and Lithuania." Germany answered.

"The investigation?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes, can we ask you two some questions." Noah asked. The two agreed. "I need your name, age, and country."

"Elizaveta Hedervay, Twenty-two, Hungary." The woman answered.

"Toris Larinaitis, 19, Lithuania." The man answered.

"Is your job housekeeping?" Noah asked. Prussia laughed.

"Yes." Lithuania answered.

"Where were you two from eighteen to four yesterday morning?" They both thought for a second.

"Our shift ended at twenty-three. I went to see my brothers, and then I went to sleep." Lithuania answered.

"I went to bed straight afterwards. We have to wake up at four, so we need sleep." Hungary explained.

"Brothers?" Valentine asked.

"Estonia and Latvia." Germany answered. Noah went, without being asked, to go check the cameras.

"How are they related to you?" Avery asked, curious.

"They're my brothers." Lithuania felt strange having to repeat himself.

"No, I understand that, but is that metaphorical or do you have the same parents or what?" Avery asked. The Nations looked at him strangely.

"They just are." Germany said sternly, making sure that was the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, got them until midnight." Noah came back.

"What did you think about Klein?" Valentine asked.

"He was not a good man." Lithuania answered.

"He's an awful man." Hungary answered, very straightforward.

"You two don't seem too worried about him. He was a very influential man." Noah noticed.

"Well, if he was going to do anything drastic it would have to go through the EU." Lithuania explained. "I think his views were too radical for other Nations."

"Especially other Nations." Hungary stated.

"If you're looking for motive, neither of us have one." Lithuania said. The humans looked at each other.

"Thank you for letting us questions you." Valentine thanked them and the men carried on down the hallway.

"They're not the killers." Noah said.

"Why not?" Avery asked.

"Their attitudes are too ambivalent." Valentine explained to him when Noah gave the kid a dirty look or not understanding sooner. In Noah's opinion, Avery was just slowing them down.

The group continued on until they heard voices from one of the conference rooms down the hall. It was a wide open area, so nothing secret was being discussed. There was a multitude of Chinese and Japanese ambassador's there. The five men decided to take a break near there and get something to drink. They sat away from the ambassador's, who barely noticed them, but could still hear bits and parts of what they were saying.

"Here" The waiter said as he brought the drinks and left. The humans looked at the two Nations.

"What?" Prussia asked. "Do you think he is a Nation?"

"Everyone we bump into seems to be." Avery answered. Prussia laughed.

"He is not." Germany clarified.

"I don't really care about Klein." One of the ambassadors said. The group looked at each other, pretending to not be eavesdropping.

"Us neither." The men laughed as if it was the funniest thing on the earth.

"I think we need to talk to China and Japan." Valentine said. The men all started walking towards Guest Services.

"China did make that comment earlier." Prussia remembered.

"About Aryana Morina?" Avery asked.

"Yes." Germany confirmed. Guest Services was the exact same way they had left it. Greece was still sleeping, Switzerland looked bored with the earth, Estonia was making click-click noises on the computer, and China was trying to amuse himself by doing weird finger tricks.

"Who now?" Estonia asked when they came into earshot.

"China." Germany answered. The two awake Nations looked at China. China nodded, walking towards them.

"Can you answer some questions for us?" Noah asked.

"Uh-huh, aru." China answered.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Wang Yao, 29, China, aru." China answered.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"Excursions, aru! We have them to all of the ports of call!" China exclaimed. Germany looked confused.

"This boat doesn't stop during this trip." Germany stated. China laughed.

"That is why I have made them all up, aru." Prussia laughed as well.

"Where were you from eighteen to four yesterday morning?" Noah asked.

"I was here until one, and then I went to sleep, aru." China said. Noah wrote something down and walked off. The group waited a minute.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't kill Klein, aru." China answered.

"Why not?" Valentine asked.

"We don't have him on camera after one." Noah said, coming back to join the group.

"Nothing he was going to do was going to affect my country, aru." China stated.

"But, there would be a huge trade barrier that all countries would have to pay a lot to trade products with Germany." Noah said, confused on why China didn't seem concerned with that.

"Klein made a deal with my boss so that my country was exempt, aru." China said. Germany and Noah frowned, not knowing this.

"One last question, what do you think of Klein, as a person?" Valentine asked.

"He was a vulgar man, aru." China said seriously.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine thanked him before China left to go back to his desk. Greece was just waking up.

"Did you go and talk about that awful man?" Greece asked, casually as one would ask about if you thought the weather was nice.

"Yes, aru." China said. Greece looked at him, but decided to go asleep again.

The five men started to walk away. Noah wrote in his notebook to question Greece later. They decided to go talk to Japan and started their way towards the gym on deck ten.

"If China's government was offered that sort of deal and their ambassadors were laughing with Japanese ones, wouldn't that mean Japan doesn't have motive either?" Valentine asked.

"It looks like it." Prussia asked.

"I can't believe he made a deal like that." Noah said.

"Neither can I." Germany admitted.

"I hope he didn't offer it to anyone else." Noah said, sighing. He did not like what he was finding out about Wolfgang. They reached the gym, which was just a room full of gym equipment and a space in the front. People were currently leaving what seemed like a work out session. Japan, even more stoic than Valentine remembered him, was at the front of the room in the space. They waited for the people to clear out before talking to him.

"Hello." Germany greeted Japan.

"We need to ask you some questions on Klein." Valentine said. Japan nodded his head in agreement.

"What is your name, age, country, and your work on the ship?" Noah asked.

"Kiku Honda, 24, Japan, an dI am a yoga instructor." Japan answered.

"Where were you from eighteen to four hours yesterday morning?" Japan tried to think as fast as possible so that he didn't offend the others by making them wait.

"I was here until eleven, and then I went to bed." Japan answered. Noah quietly stepped out of the room.

"Are you a good yoga instructor?" Avery asked. They three men of the investigation looked at him, confused on why he would ask such a question at such an inappropriate time.

"I am adequate." Japan said.

"He's really good." Germany said, knowing since he used to work at the gym as well.

"Quit being modest." Prussia punched Japan playfully. Japan flinched at the contact, not understanding what it meant. Prussia laughed at that.

"We have him on camera until eleven." Noah said, walking back into the room.

"Did you like how Klein's policies would affect your country?" Valentine asked, not wanting to be straight forward with his actual question about the trade.

"My country was okay with the trade agreement." Japan shifted uncomfortable, not being a good liar.

"Did Klein offer your country a deal?" Japan seemed shocked that they knew about that.

"Yes." Japan admitted.

"One last question. Did you like Klein?" Valentine asked.

"He had good and bad aspects." Japan answered ambiguously. Prussia laughed at how evasive Japan was being. Noah was irritated about how polite the man was.

"Thank you for your time." Valentine thanked him.

"Your welcome." Japan said, bowing a little. The five men left the gym.

"Him too." Noah said.

"What was boss thinking?" Germany asked, a hint of anger coming through. Prussia noticed how tight Germany's fists were being clenched. He walked in front of Germany, making him, and consequently the whole group, stop moving.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked, serious for once in his life.

"Nothing." Germany answered, his voice carried anger.

"Something's wrong." Prussia said, concerned for his younger brother.

"Just a headache." Germany answered, eyeing Prussia down. It was the look that Prussia knew meant that Germany wanted to be left alone. There was tension in the air as no one said anything.

"Why don't we stop for today? It's getting late." Valentine suggested. The men agreed, parting ways for the night.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I kind of made up some of the ages and inserted my own head cannon ones. If you have a suggestion on what their real ages are, please tell me._

_Thank you for Reading._


	8. The Smiling Ones and that Grumpy One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter Seven: The Smiling Ones and that Grumpy One

"Good Morning!" Prussia's voice greeted the three men that had gathered in front of the deck five elevator doors. The three men looked to find the two brothers walking towards them. "Who's ready for day three?"

"It's been that long?" Avery asked feeling that the investigation only started yesterday. Noah sighed audibly.

"We should have had this case closed by now." Noah said, anger filling his words.

"But we don't, so we just have to carry on." Valentine said so that Noah would calm down.

"These interviews are taking _forever._" Avery said. "How many are left?"

"Ten more." Prussia said after counting on his fingers quietly to himself.

"We should go to where the most Nations are and start there." Noah suggested, coming up with a game plan.

"Then we should go to where I work." Prussia suggested.

"You worked?" Noah asked incredulously.

"Not well." Germany answered.

"Hey!" Prussia exclaimed. "I was a pretty good server for that restaurant on the seventh deck."

"The nice fancy one?" Avery asked trying to figure out which restaurant was on the seventh deck.

"Yeah." Prussia answered.

"I don't see it." Noah laughed under his breath. Germany laughed as well while Prussia turned away. After a few seconds of laughing, Germany started coughing.

"Are you alright, West?" Prussia turned around to one of the few people he would ever show concern for. Germany had a coughing fit for a few more seconds before calming down.

"I don't feel well." Germany admitted.

"Then you should probably go rest." Prussia suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Germany insisted.

"If ya say so." Prussia said, still concerned. The group agreed to go towards the seventh deck and waited for the elevator.

"Who worked with you?" Valentine asked Prussia. The Prussian held up his hands to count on his fingers.

"Spain…." Prussia said slowly. "France…"

"They let you three work together?" Germany asked, alarmed.

"Hell yes!" Prussia said excitedly. "We're better together than apart."

"Are you good friends?" Avery asked as the elevator doors opened and they all crammed inside.

"Yeah, they used to call us the Bad Touch Trio." Prussia said, nostalgia hitting his voice.

"What?" Noah didn't want to know what 'Bad Touch' meant.

"Who is 'they'?" Valentine asked, curious as to why a group would get such a name.

"Themselves." Germany said under his breath. Prussia gave his brother a look.

"We started it, but all the Nations call us that now." Prussia explained.

"Why?" Avery asked, innocently.

"You don't want the answer." Germany said. Prussia smirked.

"Oh." Avery responded, finally understanding. The group stayed in silence even after the elevator door opened and they started towards the restaurant.

"Is there anyone else?" Valentine switched subjects so that the tension would ease up.

"The Italys." Prussia answered.

"I thought that they were at a different restaurant." Germany said. Prussia shook his head.

"Italy_s."_ Noah asked.

"North and South Italy." Germany explained.

"There is only one Italy, though." Avery said.

"There is only one Germany and yet there are two with us." Noah said. The team arrived at the beautiful front doors of the restaurant. Inside were rows of tables with white trimmings and it reminded Germany greatly of a French restaurant he went to in Paris. There were few people in the room, it was breakfast, but most people were still in their rooms due to the murder. There were a bunch of waiters in the back, doing nothing. Prussia gestured for them to sit down as he went off to talk to one of the waiters. A few minutes later he came back with a tanned man with brown hair and striking green eyes.

"Hola!" The man approached them, waving. He sat down on the opposite end of the table that the team was sitting on. The man's smile was big and he was very cheerful. "Gilbert said you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yes, we do." Valentine said.

"Okay." The man waited for one of them to proceed.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked, notebook already ready.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernadez." The man, 'Antonio', saw that Noah was having trouble with his middle name. "C-a-r-r-i-e-d-o… I'm twenty five and the country of Spain." Spain said slowly.

"Are you a waiter for this restaurant?" Noah asks.

"Yes." Spain answered.

"Where were you between eighteen to four in the morning two days ago?"

"I was here until ten, then I went to the bar… With _you…_" Spain gestured to Prussia. "We left after Denmark started to go crazy. We then went back to France's room. It's a little fuzzy after that." Valentine turned to Prussia.

"You were with him?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth." Prussia confirmed. Noah was about to get up when Valentine put a hand up so that he would leave to go check the cameras. Confused, Noah stayed.

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked, continuing the interrogation.

"Yes. Two in my room."

"What do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked. Spain's smile had gradually disappeared before he turned serious.

"He kept trying to tell my boss that the economy is fine and that my economy is _fine. It's not fine._" The Spaniard stopped, catching that his voice was steadily rising. He smiled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "We're a little in debt."

"A little?" Prussia teased Spain. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine said, getting up from the table. The rest of the team got up as well.

"Welcome." Spain said cheerfully before walking towards a group that had just arrived. The team gathered in the hallway outside.

"He has motive." Valentine said.

"What?" Prussia asked, not understanding.

"And he doesn't have an alibi." Noah added.

"Now, wait a second here…" Prussia put his hands up.

"He could have snuck out without you noticing." Noah said before Prussia could give an excuse.

"Antonio wouldn't kill anyone." Prussia said, frowning. It wasn't often he was serious.

"Of course he would." Germany said.

"West!" Prussia exclaimed, wishing his brother would just stay quiet.

"Spain can be violent." Germany said sternly.

"How violent?" Valentine asked.

"Enough." Germany said. Prussia had stepped back and was looking down. The team stood like that for a minute.

"If this 'France' has the same alibi he could also be the killer." Noah broke the silence. Valentine nodded his head one time.

"Then we interview him." The team started their walk to the restaurant's kitchen. Prussia led the way. The kitchen was mildly in action. In the back they found a man making what looked like the beginnings of a cake. He had longish blonde hair and was in chef clothes. Prussia gestured to them. Germany tugged on Prussia to make him stay back.

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked his brother.

"I need you to not interfere." Prussia looked at his brother before stepping back.

"Hello, my name is Valentine Spring and I am with the United Nations. Will you answer some questions about the murder?" The man turned around.

"Yes, I will." The man answered. He scanned the group with his eyes and saw the German brothers.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Francis Bonnefoy. I'm twenty-eight and the country of France." France was pleasant.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm a pastry chef." Avery looked next to the unfinished cake that France was working on to see many decorated cakes. Most of them had some sort of rose on them.

"Did you do all of these?" Avery asked. France nodded. "They're amazing!"

"Thank you." Noah cleared his throat.

"Where were you between the hours of eighteen to four the day of the murder?"

"With him and Antonio." France looked towards Prussia who was looking away.

"The whole time?" Valentine asked.

"Yes."

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked.

"Yes, one in my room." The three humans looked at each other quickly.

"What are your opinions on Klein?" Valentine asked.

"He was going to put my country into debt. I mean, it was quite obvious that the man did not know a think about politics. My country depends on the Euro working and Klein did not seem to think the same for his country." France said frankly. He stopped for a second. "He wasn't focused on politics. He didn't behave like a dignitary should."

"You're saying that?" Prussia asked, raising an eyebrow. His brother gave him a look that said that he wasn't supposed to interfere.

"I'm not a public figure head." France reminded him and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine said.

"The pleasure is mine." France said as he picked up the piping bag and went back to work. The team went back to the hallway they were in.

"He has motive, too." Valentine started out.

"He has a gun in his room." Noah brought up.

"Such a polite man, too." Avery said. Prussia laughed.

"He's anything but." Prussia answered.

"Alright, so should we interrogate them more?" Avery asked.

"No, we should talk to everyone else first." Valentine said. "Who is next?" He asked the two Nations. The team followed the two Nations back into the kitchen to find two of the chefs not working. One had auburn hair and what seemed to be a hair loop coming off the front of his head. The other was tanner with darker hair and hair loop further up from his face.

"Ah, shit, the potato bastards." The tanner one grumbled. The other one took a second to confirm and them smiled.

"Hello!" The lighter haired one waved.

"I'm Valentine Spring with the United Nations-"

"The investigation?" The tanner one cut in, rudely.

"Yes." Valentine said, not used to people cutting into his sentences. "We need to ask you some questions."

"Alright!" The lighter hair answered, quite cheerful.

"What are your names, ages, and countries?" Noah started off with.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, twenty years old, and I'm North Italy!" Italy answered quickly. He looked towards his companion. "Ve~." The team waited for the other to answer but he kept silence. "Lovi!" 'Lovi' glared at his companion which didn't even faze his cheerful demeanor in the slightest.

"Lovino Vargas, twenty-two, South Italy. Call me Romano." Romano said, reluctangly.

"Why 'Romano'?" Avery asked.

"So you don't say 'Italy' and get them confused." Prussia answered the young intern. Avery nodded.

"Are you guys chefs?" Noah asked.

"I am, Lovi is a waiter." Italy explained.

"Where were you two between eighteen to four hours of the day of the murder?"

"We were here until ten, and then we went to our rooms." Italy answered. "We were really tired."

"Do you own any guns?"

"One, in my room." Romano answered when Italy didn't. The team looked towards Italy.

"Italy doesn't shoot guns." Germany explained.

"Really?" Noah asked.

"They hurt people." Italy said innocently. And here Noah thought that _Avery _asked stupid questions.

"What do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked.

"He was a mean person!" Italy exclaimed. "He yelled at me for bumping into him!"

"And you?" Valentine asked Romano.

"His economic plans weren't good." Romano answered when he saw the team look at him.

"What about Aryana Morina?" Valentine asked.

"The ambassador who was with Klein?" Avery asked under his breath.

"She was Italian." Prussia whispered back.

"Just some whore." Romano answered.

"You shouldn't call people that." Italy told Romano.

"She _disgraced _our country!" Romano said angrily. Italy looked away. It was clear that this conversation had happened before. There was silence.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine said. The team started walking away.

"You're welcome!" Italy waved, back to his cheerful self. They went back to their spot in the hallway.

"Italy didn't do it." Prussia said.

"He's afraid of guns." Germany said.

"How do you know?" Valentine asked.

"He would carry a gun during the war, but I never saw him use it." Germany answered.

"I didn't think he did it anyway." Noah said. "But, Romano might of."

"Truthfully, I think he is too much of a coward to actually do anything." Germany said.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Prussia answered.

"Are they brothers?" Avery asked. "They look so much alike."

"Yes." Germany answered. Out of the corner of Valentine's eye he saw what he knew was a Nation he had met before.

"That's Russia." Valentine said, looking towards the stairs that Russia was descending.

"We should talk to him." Noah said. They went out to talk to the coated Nation. It took them a minute to catch up to Russia, but eventually they did.

"Oh, the investigation." Russia stopped and turned towards them.

"We need to ask you some questions." Valentine said.

"Alright."

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

Ivan Braginski, 26, Russia." Russia answered.

"What do you do on the ship?" Noah asked.

"I'm the captain." Russia asked, smiling.

"What!" The group exclaimed.

"Da!" Russia kept smiling.

"And we haven't died yet?" Prussia asked.

"What was that, _Gilbert?"_ Russia asked his voice edging at the end.

"Nothing." Prussia mumbled.

"Where were you between the hours of eighteen to four the day of the murder?" Noah asked, continuing the questioning.

"I was sleeping in my room after eleven." Russia answered.

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked, pen ready to write the number.

"Thirteen, all in my room." Noah dropped the pen.

"Can you have that many?" Avery asked surprised.

"_I _can." Russia answered, still smiling. Valentine found it unnerving.

"What do you think about Klein?" Valentine asked.

"These things he wanted to put up, separate us, da?" Russia asked. They looked at each other not understanding.

"The trade barriers?" Germany asked.

"Yes, they weren't good at all." Russia answered. "At least now that he is dead, nothing like that will happen." Russia resumed smiling.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine thanked him and he went off. They waited a minute before talking amongst themselves.

"That smile is so fucking _unnatural._" Prussia had been silently fuming the whole entire time of the questioning.

"He did it." Avery said. They looked at him. Germany looked away after a second.

"He could have." Valentine clarified. "We don't know yet."

"Did you see him?" Avery argued. "Germany put a hand to his head. Of course he did it."

"We don't have enough evidence." Noah said.

"I think he's guilty." Avery said. Prussia looked towards his brother who looked sick.

"West, you're not okay." Prussia said to Germany. "What's wrong?"

"The people found out about Klein..."Germany admitted, holding his head. He was gritting his teeth and looked like he was in pain. Prussia was silent for a second.

"There mad, aren't they?" Prussia asked, already knowing the answer. Germany nodded.

"This affects you…how?" Avery asked, not understanding.

"I'm the country of Germany, what my people feel, I feel." Germany explained.

"It'll get better." Prussia reassured him.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm sorry for not updating. Two things have been ruling my life lately: AP Physics and Megacon._

_Thank you for reading._


	9. The European Ones and that One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter Eight: The European Ones and That One from Across the Pond

The investigation team was gathered on deck four, thinking of who they should question next.

"We have five Nations left." Valentine said. "There are two on the first deck we should talk to." The suggestion made Noah and Avery think for a second before remembering when they were on the first deck.

"The tall guy and the guy with the barrettes in his hair?" Noah asked, hoping that he got who Valentine was thinking of.

"Yes, their comments about Klein make them very suspicious." Valentine answered. The team started their way down the stairs to deck one. It was decided that the elevators would not be working for the rest of the cruise due to it being a 'safety hazard'. Valentine had commented that people were too scared to be in an enclosed space with an unknown murderer.

Prussia had been glancing at Germany since his little brother had complained about his headache. If Germany was feeling this bad _now,_ what will happen when the killer is announced? He didn't want to think about it. He purposefully went slower than the three humans and pulled Germany to the back of the pack with him.

"Is it any better?" Prussia asked. Germany had taken enough aspirin to make the average person overdose. For a Nation, it was nothing.

"Yes, it is only a headache now." Germany responded, actually feeling better. All the pain that had accumulated in his chest was now spreading out, making it easier to handle. Prussia looked away.

"I can feel our people's anger." Prussia said. Germany wondered what Prussia was feeling, considering he had received all the pain. Germany looked towards Prussia, but the expression on his face read that he was done with the subject. It was quiet for a second. Avery spoke up.

"Are all the Nations from the Nordic countries related?" Prussia looked towards Avery.

"Why are you interested about how Nations are related?" Prussia asked. The Nations themselves have never questioned where they came from or how they were related to the others they called their 'family'. Avery took Prussia's words as to say that he wasn't going to answer but just evade his questions.

"Did any of you have parents?" Germany closed his eyes in annoyance. Noah clenched his fists, already exasperated with the young boy.

"Only Iceland and Norway are brothers." Prussia answered Avery's earlier question, hoping it will shut the young intern up.

"If you don't have parents," Avery continued obliviously, "how does anyone know they're related?"

"Prussia is my brother." Germany said, he had never questioned it before.

"But…how do you know?" Avery asked, dragging out the know.

"Prussia_ is _my brother." Germany said harshly. It made Avery keep quiet until they reached deck one. At the lobby of deck, right in front of the door to the machines that kept the boat afloat, stood Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. Denmark saw the team first.

"They're _back." _Denmark said in a sing song type of voice. Valentine ignored him and gestured to his two companions.

"We would like to talk to you two." Valentine said. Norway and Sweden looked at each other, communicating silently, before nodding at the investigation team. Valentine looked over to Noah who was already ready with his notebook and a pen.

"Could you give us your names, ages, and countries?" Noah started out. Norway and Sweden looked at each other again, both edging the other to go first. Norway seemed to lose, because he sighed and looked at Noah.

"Bjorn Bondevik, twenty one, Norway." Norway answered quickly.

"Berwald Oxenstienna, twenty 'ne, Sweden." Sweden answered. Noah wrote down their names, thinking that it was going to be hard to get information out of men who didn't want to talk.

"Do you both work in engineering?"

"Yes." Norway answered. The team waited for Sweden to say something, but he just stood there. Avery thought he was very intimidating due to his height and face (it was quite scary).

"Where were you two between eighteen to four on the morning of the murder?"

"We helped Denmark to his room after he got drunk." Norway answered. He gave Denmark a look that made Denmark chuckle in nervousness.

"After that?" Noah asked.

"We went to our rooms afterwards." Norway said.

"When?"

" 'r'nd two." Sweden answered. It took Noah a second to understand what he said under his heavy accent.

"You stayed there all night?" Noah asked. Norway and Sweden nodded. Noah sighed, knowing that they couldn't check cameras is the hallways where the rooms were located.

"Do you own a gun?"

"Three in my room." Norway answered.

"Two 'n mine." Sweden said. Noah put checkmarks next to the two Nordic Nation's names.

"What do you think of Klein?" Valentine asked.

"The trade barriers he proposed were unneeded." Norway said. Being from outside the EU, it affected Norway a lot more than his companion. One think Valentine could say about Norway was that he was analytical in his responses.

"He w's not a good l'der f'r Germ'ny." Sweden answered. Denmark laughed.

"You're not going to mention how he bad-mouthed-"

"Denmark." Norway said lowly to the Dane, silencing him. There was a silence.

"He 'bad-mouthed' you two?" Valentine asked. Noah nodded, remembering a meeting with the UN a while back. He gestured to Norway.

"Your country was 'too rich for your own fucking good', right?" He then made a motion towards Sweden. "Yours was 'filled with whores and people too far left." The two Nations stayed silent. Denmark laughed again.

"Those were the nice ones." Denmark said. The other two stood still, content on not answering. "It got them all riled up when they heard."

"Is that true?" Valentine asked. The way that Sweden shifted slightly and the way that Norway shifted his eyes confirmed their answers. Valentine took a step back. "Thank you for answering out questions." The three Nations nodded as the team went back up the stairs. They reached three decks up and down a hallway before stopping.

"That's suspicious." Noah said. "Are they always so silent?"

"Yes." Germany answered.

"They just shot up in my rankings of suspects." Noah said.

"It's odd how they didn't even defend themselves from Denmark's comments." Valentine said, they sighed. "We should continue these interviews."

"Aren't there people in the bar that we haven't talked to yet?" Avery asked, remembering something from the first day.

"America and England work there." Prussia answered.

"Then we should go there." Valentine said as they found a staircase and started the journey up to the fourth floor.

"I think it was America who called Klein a monster." Noah recalled.

"He probably is." Prussia said under his breath, only Germany hearing it. Throughout the investigation Prussia was feeling more and more disgust with their former boss.

The bar had more people in it than before. Austria was there playing the piano as a man played a cello. It wasn't too upbeat, but it was good background music. The blonde man with green eyes was behind the bar, making a drink. The team casually approached him, although no matter how much they tried, the uptight Germany, Valentine, and Noah didn't do 'casually walking' too well.

"Hello." Valentine said after reaching the bar. Noah and Prussia took a seat at the bar. England turned to them. His eyes narrowed, not happy at whom he was seeing.

"Do you want to question me, too?" England asked, starting to clean some of the glasses from the bar with a rag.

"Yes." Valentine responded. England gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine."

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Arthur Kirkland, Twenty-three, and England." England said.

"You're the bartender?" Noah asked.

"Yes." A young waiter came up and asked England to make a drink, which England complied with quickly. When he was done he turned back to Noah.

"Where were you between the hours of eighteen to four the day of the murder?"

"I was here until two. The bar was closed early when it was destroyed by Denmark." England went back to cleaning a glass. "I then went to bed."

"Can we get anyone to confirm that you were here until two?" Noah asked. England turned his head to the young waiter from before.

"He was here until two as well." Noah walked off to talk to the young waiter who was talking to a professional group of Spaniards.

"Why aren't your brothers here?" Prussia asked England.

"They don't come on business trips." England said, silently thanking whoever made it so that he wouldn't have to be with his insufferable brothers during these trips.

"Damn, Scotland is good to drink this." Prussia mused. Avery was about to ask about who else was in England's family when Noah came back.

"He's was here until two." Noah confirmed.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked England.

"Two in my room." England said.

"What did you think of Klein?" Valentine asked. England picked up a brown glass and started to clean it.

"He was a bad leader. I disagreed with him on his policies on most occasions." England answered.

"What type of policies?" Valentine asked.

"Mostly the economy, he handled money like a child in a toy store." England was still cleaning the same glass, but now more slowly. "It does not matter what I think. My government and I do not _have _to like him, even if we hate him. We just have to be able to comply with whatever he thought his country needed. As for his suggestions in the EU and UN, it takes more than one Nation to make a decision." England put down the glass he was cleaning, not noticing how hard he was clenching it.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine thanked him and went towards one of the tables.

"I don't think he killed Klein." Avery said.

"It doesn't seem like it would be him." Noah agreed.

"He's suspicious, but I don't think so either." Valentine said. Noah wrote something down in his notebook. "We should question America next."

"Hello, would you like to order a drink?" A young and familiar waiter came by the table and asked.

"No, but can you get us Alfred for us?" Germany asked. It took Valentine a second, but he remembered the waiter as Canada. Canada nodded and went towards the 'employees' only door, carrying his polar bear. A few seconds later he returned with America. Canada went to another table as America sat down with the investigation team.

"Hello!" America greeted them, quite loudly. "Let's start the questioning!" His hand was tapping the table eagerly.

"Sure, what is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked, complying with the young Nation.

"Alfred F. Jones, nineteen, and the United States of America." America smiled.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm a singer." America laughed a bit. "Pop, Country, Rock, Swing, anything you want!"

"Where were you between eighteen to four the morning of the murder?" Noah asked. America stared at them in a curious way before a light coming on above his head.

"Oh, this European time always gets me mixed up!" America thought for a few seconds more. "I was singing until one, and then Denmark destroyed the bar. It got a little crazy and I saved Mattie. I'm the hero, so I had to save him!"

"Mattie?" Noah asked, not even wanting to know what America meant by 'hero'.

"Canada."

"Do you own a gun?" Noah asked.

"Four, they're in my room." America said.

"What did you think of Klein?"

"He was an awful person." America started off, his smile becoming a little more serious. "My country didn't like him. They and I have said a lot of things about Klein. I'm the hero, so I thought it would be my job to save the world of bad politicians." The team leaned in.

"So you killed Klein?" Valentine asked, encouraged that this may be the killer and excited that this investigation would come to a close.

"No." America's smile returned. "I wouldn't just kill him. He would have to go in front of the justice system, obviously." Valentine looked to Germany to see if America was serious. Germany nodded.

"Alright, thank you for talking to us." Valentine said, the team getting up.

"_No_ problem." America went back through the employee's only door. The investigation team went back to the hallway outside of the bar, the team not bothering to look even slightly casual.

"He says he didn't do it…" Avery said.

"He's still a suspect, there is a huge possibility that he is lying about the whole 'justice' thing." Noah said.

"I do not think so..." Germany said. The team was quiet for a second.

"We only have one person left." Valentine said.

"Greece." Germany said. The team walked towards the stairs to take the stairs to go up three decks to Guest Services.

"He's been talking about Klein like he's the scum of the earth." Noah said, a little disgusted that Greece (or anyone else) would say something about someone.

"According to most of the Nations, _he is_." Avery said to Noah.

"They're beginning to sound right." Prussia said lowly.

"Not scum!" Noah said severely. He noticed the change in his voice and breathed slowly. After he was calm, he continued. "Just…not fit to be a leader of a nation."

"The people liked him enough." Germany said. He was sure considering the amount of mourning his people were feeling at the moment. It was making Germany get a worse headache than he already was.

"They don't know most of how Klein acted, just what they saw in the media, which is just parts." Valentine said.

"They had a right to know." Germany said as they rounded the last flight of stairs and next to Guest Services.

"They're back, aru!" China exclaimed, once again the team bringing a welcomed interruption to the normally boring days.

"Again?" Estonia asked, looking up at his computer.

"They're here for Greece." Switzerland said. His voice was serious seasoned with boredom. At the mention of his name, Greece woke up from his nap.

"We need to talk to you." Valentine said. Greece nodded as he stood up and walked with the team away from the others. "We would like to ask you some questions." Greece nodded, and then yawned as a response.

"What is your name, age, and country?" Noah asked.

"Heracles Karpusi, twenty-seven, Greece." Greece answered, still trying to wake up.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"I help with Guest Services." Greece answered.

"Where were you between the hours of eighteen to four the day of the murder?"

"I was here until one. I left and went to sleep." Greece answered, drawing out the word 'sleep'. Noah left to ask the other Nations about Greece's alibi. He walked up.

"He was here until one." Estonia said automatically. Noah turned around sharply and walked back to the team.

"Do you own a gun?" Valentine asked.

"One. It's in my room." Greece said.

"What did you think about Klein?" Valentine asked. Greece's eyes narrowed a little.

"I think he hated Greece. He wanted to not help us with our economic problems. He said that Europe and the world were doing just fine with the economy." Greece said, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Your country needs that money badly." Noah said.

"We do." Greece said. "More than you know. More than _anyone_ knows." Noah looked at Valentine.

"Thank you for answering our questions." Valentine thanked Greece. Greece went back to his chair as Guest Services and in a second was snoring. The team went down a deck via the stairs.

"'More than anyone knows?'" Noah quoted Greece, questioning what that sentence really meant.

"It's motive." Valentine said.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I would like to thank Enya's song 'Orinoco Flow' for being the constant background music throughout writing this chapter._

_The killer has appeared by now. They talked, too!_

_Thank you for Reading!_


	10. The Decisive Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, which I'm pretty sure you all know by now._

Chapter Nine: The Decisive Ones

The team decided that to figure out who killed Klein that they would have to sit down and talk. Valentine was able to secure a conference room on the fourth deck. They agreed to meet two hours later.

Two hours later, Germany had already managed to make enough coffee for the team. Valentine had gotten a white board from the actual world meeting of the world leaders. He then wrote the names of all the Nations on the ship. He then grabbed a cup of coffee and sat, staring intently at the list of names.

Noah came in next. He had talked to his team and went over some of the footage of the cameras for more clues. The search resulted in nothing of interest. He grabbed a cup of coffee as he walked in. He drank it all before Avery could even get there, two minutes later. Prussia was last, drinking a whole pot before sitting down.

The team concentrated on the board. It took a minute before Valentine got up and picked up the eraser. He started off by erasing 'Prussia' and 'Germany' off of the board.

"Why are we even up there?" Prussia asked.

"Both of you were a suspect at the beginning." Valentine answered. There was a moment of silence.

"You should just cross out everyone who has an alibi." Noah said. "We all know that they didn't do it." The others agreed, so Valentine got up and erased every name, except for ten of them. The names left (Spain, Russia, South Italy, North Italy, Greece, America, England, Sweden, France, and Norway) were erased as well, and were written again, but larger.

"At least we have them narrowed down to ten." Avery said, trying to inspire a little bit of hope. He sighed when he realized that it wasn't really working. The others had their eyebrows in a knot, not knowing where to begin the conversation or at least who they should talk about first.

"I know Italy didn't do it." Germany said, staring off the conversation.

"The northern one?" Noah asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes." Germany answered. "He doesn't even like guns."

"Never mind that he doesn't shoot guns." Prussia said quickly. "Are we seriously considering that _Feliciano_ committed a murder?"

"Yes." Noah answered, in a 'of-course-we-are' tone. "Why wouldn't we?"

"The guy is one big rainbow, complete with sunshine and sugar, he couldn't hurt anyone!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany agreed with that statement.

"Are you two sure?" Valentine asked.

"Yes." Germany answered. Valentine sighed, hoping it wasn't a mistake, and erased 'North Italy' off of the board.

"What about south Italy?" Valentine asked.

"Can he use a gun?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Germany answered Noah. Prussia snorted a little.

"Romano talks big, but he never actually _does _anything. You should see how many times he has threatened me." Prussia laughed.

"He doesn't seem like he would kill Klein." Avery said.

"He seemed pretty mad about that Aryana Morina thing." Noah brought up.

"There was more anger directed at her, I think, than at Klein." Avery countered.

"We'll take a vote, raise your hand if you think south Italy is suspicious." Valentine asked. Nobody raised their hand. Valentine got up and erased 'S. Italy' off of the board. Valentine looked over the board, not immediately returning to his seat. He tapped the board where 'England' was written.

"I don't think England killed Klein." Valentine said, he sat back down to see if the others agreed.

"Arthur and his government didn't like Klein." Germany brought up.

"But he brought up a good point about it taking more than one country to change things." Noah said.

"Did you see the way he was holding on those glasses?" Avery asked. Noah, Valentine, and Germany looked at him curiously.

"Holding on to them for dear life." Prussia said. "Probably happy that Klein is dead."

"He is." Germany agreed.

"Raise your hand if you think England is guilty." Valentine asked, nobody raised their hands. "Alright." He got up and erased 'England' off of the board. "Who else do you think didn't do it?"

"Sweden and Norway." Noah said after a minute.

"Me too." Valentine agreed.

"Why?" Germany asked.

"All that they are truly mad about, if that Denmark person is anyone to trust, is that they are just mad about some comments that Klein made." Noah answered.

"Would they kill someone just because of some comments?" Avery asked.

"No, I would not think so." Germany answered.

"I don't think so either." Prussia said, remembering that these were not the Viking days and that they were no longer the mighty fearing countries they once were. Valentine asked for a show of hands and no one raised their hands. He then erased 'Norway' and 'Sweden' off of the list.

"Was America being sincere about the whole justice thing?" Avery asked after a second. Prussia nodded.

"Yeah, it's his thing to be all justice-y and hero-y." Prussia said. "He would probably want to capture Klein first." Germany agreed with his brother. The others decided that was enough to convince them and Valentine erased 'America' off from the board. They all stared at the last four names.

"Russia wasn't happy about the trade barriers that Klein wanted." Prussia brought up. Noah shook his head.

"He didn't seem _too_ unhappy, though." Noah dismissed. Prussia let out a big laugh.

"You didn't live with him." Prussia kept laughing. "When his smile is just at that thirty-seven degree angle, he's angry." The others stared at him, wondering how he knew about the 'thirty-seven degree' thing. Prussia noticed them staring at him. "What?"

"He's creepy." Avery admitted.

"We can't arrest people based on creepiness." Noah told Avery. They all knew that Russia would be in jail if that was a crime. Germany let his eyes wonder off of Russia's name and towards the bottom right of the board.

"It could be France." Germany said. France was a mysterious person, at least to Germany, and lately France has been talking to him more and more about the economy. Prussia stared at the part of the board that held France's name. Prussia turned towards Germany who gave him a look that told Prussia that he might not want to say anything at that moment.

"His country depends on the Euro." Valentine rationalized.

"He didn't seem suspicious." Avery countered.

"It could also be Greece; he needs us more than France." Germany said, also thinking about all the times that Greece had lately been coming to him and talking about money. Valentine gave a hum of agreement.

"That last sentence he said to us was concerning." Valentine said.

"'More than you know'" Prussia imitated Greece, but giving the words a more creepy tone.

"His country needs money, badly. How far will he go to get it?" Noah asked. Germany stared at his hands.

"I don't know." Germany responded honestly. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Last is Spain." Noah said.

"He was angry, scary, too." Avery said.

"His country needs money, as well." Valentine brought up.

"Probably 'More than you know.'" Avery said, using Greece's line. They all mauled over there choices for a second.

"Are any of them violent?" Valentine asked, hoping to narrow it down a little bit.

"They are all capable of violence." Germany answered.

"How violent?" Valentine asked, wanting specifics.

"France and Greece are good soldiers when they want to be. Russia is…" Germany answered honestly, but he couldn't find the right word to describe Russia.

"As violent as it gets." Prussia finished frankly.

"Spain, from what I have heard, was violent back in the day, almost bloodthirsty." Germany answered, remembering the stories that the older nations would tell him when he was just a child. Spain's conquering of the New World was defiantly one of the more gory ones.

"He's not like that anymore." Prussia said, still partially blocking out everything to do with Spain during that time period.

"But, he's still capable of violence." Noah said.

"If Russia and Spain are violent, then it is a good chance that it is them. " Avery said.

"Russia doesn't have as much motive as everyone else." Noah said, making Prussia look at him in surprise.

"I agree." Valentine said.

"But, he has the whole thing with the trade barriers." Avery brought up.

"It's insignificant when compared to the economic problems the others have." Valentine said.

"Even something insignificant can make Russia snap." Prussia warned.

"It's not as much motive as everyone else." Noah said, not liking that he was repeating himself.

"It's more motive than Greece had." Avery said.

"Russia doesn't have as much motive as Greece." Noah was getting exasperated with Avery, who wouldn't let it got that Russia was guilty.

"Greece needs money. Killing the head of the country that is giving you a lot of money isn't really smart. Russia's trade barriers are a more viable option." Avery argued.

"That is _not _enough motives." Noah voice turned biting. He was getting really annoyed at Avery.

"Of course it is." Avery said, not backing down.

"No, it's not!" Noah exclaimed louder.

"It is! You only hate it because _I_ suggested it!" Avery accused the older man, tired of the man putting him down since the first day of the investigation. Just because he was young didn't mean he didn't have good opinions.

"No, it's a stupid idea!" Noah yelled at Avery from across the table, rising a little from his seat.

"I'm not stupid! I can make conclusions as well!" Avery had stood up and was trying to stare the other man down. Noah was about to curse at the boy when Germany stood up and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Shut up!" Germany exclaimed, surprising the two men and making them stop dead in their tracks. Valentine sighed as he stood up as well.

"Both of you stop." Valentine looked between the two men. "We work together so that we can solve the murder, not to watch another take place. We'll take a recess and reconvene here in ten minutes."

Noah walked out the door first, rubbing his hands raw in frustration. Avery was next, face red, walking in the opposite direction as Noah. Valentine and Germany both sighed and went to make some more coffee. Prussia smiled in amusement and took the first pot of coffee that was done. After ten minutes, Noah and Avery were back in their spots at the table, drinking coffee. They had cooled down, but it was still hard for them to look at each other.

"Alright, let's get back to business." Valentine said. The team waited for someone to speak up and break the tension that was still connected between Avery and Noah.

"I think it is Spain." Noah spoke up.

"Me, too." Avery agreed. Noah looked up at him, but Avery was focused on the board.

"It makes the most sense." Germany agreed. Prussia just kept staring at the board, face unreadable.

"He's probably still angry at Klein. There was no struggle according to the autopsy, so maybe he wanted to fight but couldn't and used a gun. That pent up anger could have been why he lashed out at us." Valentine said, coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Do we all agree that it is most likely Spain?" Noah asked the group. They all put their hands up, except Prussia who was still staring at the board.

"Then we speak to him." Valentine said, getting up.

"Can't we just arrest him?" Avery asked.

"We don't have enough evidence." Valentine answered. The three men left the room. Germany was up as well, but waited when he noticed Prussia still standing there. Germany looked at Prussia. Prussia sighed heavily and stood up. He took a moment and then left the room without looking at Germany.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize for that. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, so hopefully that won't take as much time to be posted._

_Thank you for Reading._


	11. The Killer Ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter 10: The Killer Ones

Valentine, Noah, Avery, Germany, and Prussia gathered around the outside of the meeting room on the fourth deck. A phone had rung and they waited for Valentine to answer it. He recognized the voice and went off from the small group to take the call.

"Of course…We are on our way to speak to the primary suspect…. No…. I know….It'll be over soon…. Yes, sir. Goodbye." Valentine hung up. Only a select few on the boat had access to a phone and the others wondered who Valentine actually reported to.

"Was that your superiors?" Noah asked.

"Yes, they expected this case to be over already." Valentine explained. "Many of the dignitaries feel threatened by a murderer being on board."

"We have to catch them before we dock early tomorrow morning." Noah said. They looked at each other, the time restraint becoming an actual threat to them. Before it seemed they had all the time in the world, but now…

"Let's waste no time then." Valentine said, walking towards the stairs to head to the seventh deck. Prussia was being silent and this strange behavior was starting to worry Germany a little bit, he decided to take care of it after they caught the suspect.

The team reached the seventh deck and started their way into the restaurant. Spain was serving a table and they waited until he stepped away from the table. There was surprise on Spain's face when he noticed them, but smiled as he politely asked another waiter to take his place. Prussia noticed Romano seeing the seen and quickly fleeing into the kitchen.

"We need to talk to you." Valentine said. Spain nodded, noting the serious tone and sighing quickly. He followed them into a secluded part of the hallway between the kitchen and the restaurant.

"Do you have more questions about the case?" Spain asked. Valentine nodded. Noah fiddled with his pocket for a second. It was a strange sight, for Germany had no idea what he was doing, until he saw the beginning of a tape recorder in his pocket.

"Can you tell us again what you did the night of the murder?" Noah asked coldly. Spain looked at Prussia, but Prussia was looking towards the window.

"I was working until ten, and then I went to the bar until one. After that I went to France's room. I probably fell asleep, just like the others did. I don't remember that well after that." Spain answered honestly.

"You don't remember?" Noah asked.

"No." Spain realized how bad that sounded in that moment. There was a slight pause after Spain's realization. "No, I don't."

"The other two with you, Prussia and France, both claim to not remember anything either. So, if that is true, than you could have snuck out of France's room." Noah stated.

"But I didn't." Spain said, a little more fear in his voice than before.

"You could have." Noah said again, not liking to repeat himself.

"I didn't." Spain countered.

"If he left, don't you think that Prussia or I would have woken up?" France' voice came from the direction of the kitchen. France walked towards them with the two Italys.

"You might not have." Valentine said.

"Or all three of you, or two of you could be lying." Noah said. Prussia's head snapped back to Noah.

"We haven't lied." Prussia snapped.

"No, we have not." France said, keeping his cool.

"We don't have proof that they would have done that either." Valentine said, his eyes glaring into Noah.

"I didn't kill him." Spain flat out said.

"You need money, a lot of money, you could get that money from Germany, but Klein wasn't going to give it to you." Noah pointed out. "You could have killed him so that a new leader, maybe one more sympathetic, would help you out."

"Yes, I need money, but killing the leader of the country I need money from is not the best way. They can't help my country if they are too busy being mad at us." Spain countered, not realizing why the Investigation team was not believing him.

"Not if you weren't caught." Avery pointed out. The Spaniard stayed silent for a second, not knowing how to defend himself.

"Other countries need money, as well. What about them?" Spain asked.

"We've already spoken to them." Noah stated, shaking his head.

"You would do anything for your country." Valentine started out. "Every one of you Nations would. This killing would be your way of helping your country. We know you would go to any ends to keep your nation alive and growing and not just some legacy like Rome or the Holy Roman Empire, but-"

"He didn't do it!" Italy almost screamed. The group's focus shifted to the small Italian behind them. He looked panicked and tears started to form on the coers of his eyes.

"Feli!" Romano snapped at the younger boy. The rest of the group turned their heads towards Romano, except for Germany. Germany was looking straight at Italy who was trying to not meet Romano's eyes.

"Italy," Germany started off, "did you kill Klein?"

Italy started to become flustered, waving his hands in front of him. He repeated the word 'no' a couple of times.

"Feli!" Romano repeated, trying to stop Italy from talking anymore.

"I can't do it anymore, Romano!" Italy apologized to his brother, his eyes slightly overflowing from his tears. "I can't cover for you anymore."

The group looked at Romano, who was gritting his teeth, looking away from Italy. Valentine was the first to walk forward and take Romano away from his brother. Romano looked towards the water outside of the window.

"Klein was horrible, disgusting." Romano started to say. "You know what he wanted his economy to be based on?" Romano asked. "_Drugs and whores_." He spatted out.

"The last time I checked, we needed money, and to do that we needed to trade with other countries. He was going to stop most of the trading with us and almost every other country. One of the biggest economies in the world can't just stop fucking trading with us." Romano continued, still glaring at the ocean.

"Then there was that whore, _Aryana Morina."_ Romano said as if the name was poison in his mouth. "Giving our country a bad name." Romano stopped talking, continuing to stare at the ocean. Valentine pulled Romano's hands behind his back and started to lead him to where they had a makeshift jail cell. Germany followed quickly behind.

"I did the world a favor when I shot him."

The others in the group had been silent this whole time. Spain had his eyes closed. The investigation team moved to follow Klein. France took Spain back into the restaurant. Noah asked Italy to follow him.

"Why did you cover for him?" Noah asked Italy.

"Was it because he was your brother?" Prussia asked.

"No, I didn't like Klein." Italy said, his eyes not meeting everyone else's eyes. "He would talk about Italy badly. He also talked about the Holy Roman Empire, and how it was awful." Italy became quiet.

Noah and Avery looked at each other, confused on how that was relevant. Prussia sighed.

_Thank you for your trip through the Mediterranean on the 'El Mundo'! Docking will happen on deck four. Please come through the gate at the time that is on your ticket. We hope you had a great time and we hope to see you real soon._

"It's been good, working with you guys." Avery said. The ship had docked and people were ready to get off the ship. His eyes shifted towards the government of Switzerland. He turned to Valentine. "Thank you." Avery thanked the others, carefully avoiding Noah and started to leave.

"Kid." Noah called out to the young boy. "You did okay." Avery smiled as he went to the bridge to get back on the land.

"I couldn't have asked for a better team." Valentine said.

"We should do this again sometime." Prussia laughed.

"I don't think I can handle another murder." Germany sighed.

"I thought it was fun!" Prussia laughed.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review_

_This is finally finished. I'm so sorry for it taking so long to post and for making it short. Please forgive me!_

_As for Spain's situation in the economy, I happened to exaggerate it for the use of this story._

_Thank you for Reading._


End file.
